The Lion, The Witch, and The Guardian
by LizCraft
Summary: This is the story of a girl. Without her, the kings and queens of old might've never gotten to Aslan in time, and Narnia would still be a frozen wasteland. This is the story of Emily Clarke.
1. Chapter 1: The Pevensies

**Hey, guys!**

 **Liz here. So I hope you'll like the story, and if not, that's your choice. This is my second fanfic so give me a chance (please?). Also, grammar isn't one of my strong suits, so if you do see a mistake please let me know. I would really appreciate it!**

 **I do not own any characters from The Chronicles of Narnia due to the fact that I am not C.S. Lewis.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I leaned back against the seat in the dusty train compartment with a sigh. The compartment was in the back of the train, and it was the only empty one, so I immediately put my trunk and satchel in the overhead compartment, chosen a seat by the window, and sat down. I closed my eyes, letting my thoughts drift around for a bit, before recalling what had happened in the station.

* _Steam and fog filled the air. All around me I heard mothers crying over their children, children crying over leaving their families, the piercing train whistle, and the commanding voices of the conductors hurrying people along._

 _I shouldered my satchel, took a firmer grip on the handle of my trunk, and started to weave my way across the crowded platform._

 _I had almost reached the lady who was accepting tickets when I tripped over something and fell to the asphalt._

" _Oof" I muttered as I had the air was knocked out of my lungs._

" _Are you alright Miss?"_

 _I looked up to see a boy about my age, 16, looking down at me. His blue eyes filled with concern._

" _Yes, thank you" I responded, taking his outstretched hand, "Just a bit winded, that's all"._

" _Good, I shouldn't have been so careless with my trunk. My apologies Miss…." The boy trailed off, not knowing my name._

" _Emily, Emily Clarke."_

 _I stuck my hand out._

 _The boy shook it and opened his mouth to speak._

 _"Peter! Mum's talking to you!" a sharp female voice cut in from behind him._

 _I looked over his shoulder to see a group of four people watching him accusingly._

 _"Well, I guess I should get going," he said with a small grin._

 _I smirked at him. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Peter"_

 _"You too Emily Clarke," - *_

I was torn from the memory by a soft knock on the compartment's door.

I glanced over. To my surprise, I saw Peter standing in the doorway, followed by three people whom I assumed were his siblings.

"Peter!"

"Emily Clarke," he said, a smile appearing on his face.

"Mind if we join you?" he asked, gesturing to his siblings.

I shook my head and adjusted myself in my seat so that I could see them.

Directly behind Peter stood a girl who looked about his age, maybe a bit younger; a black-haired boy who looked about 12; and a smaller girl with short brown hair, who looked about 10 years old. After they had settled down, I noticed them all looking at me.

"What?" I asked self- consciously, earning me a smirk from Peter, and a giggle from the younger girl.

"This is Edmund and Lucy" he said, pointing towards the two younger ones.

"And this is Su-"he continued, but was cut off, once again, by the older girl.

"I can introduce myself you know!" she said to her brother, a playfull twinkle in her eye.

"I'm Susan Pevensie."

"Emily Clarke."

"Where are you headed Emily?" Peter asked, making an attempt at conversation.

"To an old family friend," I replied, "he lives out in the countryside. His name is Professor Kirke."

"That's where we're going as well!" Lucy squealed excitedly.

"Emily, if you don't mind me asking, where exactly are you from?" Susan asked.

"Originally, I'm from America," I replied cautiously.

"If you're from America, what are you doing in England then?" Edmund asked curiously, leaning into our conversation.

"Two years ago my mother went MIA, so I wa-"

"MIA?" the youngest, Lucy asked.

"Missing in action" I said in a steely calm voice, my mental barriers going up. The four of them looked at me, sympathy filling their eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Susan said in a soft voice.

"It's alright" I said, looking away.

The Pevensies took the hint and we drifted off into a tense silence, the only noise being the sounds of the train on the rails.

I leaned back again into my seat and closed my eyes, letting the sounds and motion of the train lull me into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Emily! Wake up! We're here!"

I woke with a start to see the four Pevensies rushing about, pulling trunks from the overhead compartments, and double checking the seats to make sure nothing was forgotten. Quickly, I grabbed my trunk and satchel, followed them off the train and onto the platform.

The platform was set on a quiet and calm road, not a person-or car- in sight.

The faint sound of a car's engine sounded.

"C'mon!" I yelled to the others and we all ran down the platform steps.

We tried to wave the car down, but it sped right past us without even slowing.

"Do you think we've been incorrectly labeled?" Edmund asked timidly, carefully examining his label.

Just then we heard a sharp voice.

"Are you the five children for Professor Kirke?"

"Yes, we are. You must be Mrs. Macready" I responded, taking a step towards the lady.

"I'm afraid so. Is that it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No ma'am," Peter answered, "just us."

"Small favors."

The five of us piled unceremoniously into the carriage as Mrs. Macready flicked the reins.

* * *

"No touching of the historical artifacts, and NO improper use of the dumbwaiter…."

It had taken us about a quarter of an hour to get to the house **(Read: Mansion :)** ; upon arriving, the Professor had welcomed us into his home warmly( we had all liked him almost instantly).

Now, Mrs. Macready was giving us a lecture about what we could and could not do inside the house. Once she had finished, she showed us to our rooms and excused herself to prepare dinner.

"So," Susan said as she, Lucy, and I started to put away our things in the room the three of us shared.

"Buttons," I responded almost instantly.

The two sisters looked at me oddly.

"Pardon?"

"It's what my mom…." My voice trailed off, as I felt tears start to well up.

Lucy came over and pulled me into a giant bear hug.

"It's alright," she whispered, as the tears started to flow down my face.

I felt Susan sit down on my other side and give my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

We sat like that for a few more minutes until we heard Peter and Edmund calling us to dinner. I stood up, gently pushing Lucy off me, and walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall. My eyes and cheeks were red, and my hair was falling out of the braid I had made this morning.

I quickly fixed my braid and dried my face, there wasn't much I could do about my eyes though.

We ate a hasty dinner and retired early to our rooms. There wasn't a lot of talk as the three of us got ready for bed. We did, however, hear Peter and Edmund arguing in their room across the hall.

"Good night Susan, goodnight Emily."

"Good night Lu," Susan replied.

I stayed quiet, praying silently that nightmares wouldn't invade my sleep.

One by one Susan and Lucy fell asleep; leaving me struggling to stay awake; but sooner, rather than later, sleep took me in its claws.

* _I was standing in a room made of ice. All along the walls hung icy manacles._

 _ **A dungeon**_ _. I thought to myself._

 _I heard a faint groan from behind me. I turned to see a figure, a woman, slumped over, chained to the wall._

" _Who are you?" I asked cautiously, slowly dropping to the floor next to the woman. She lifted her head._

 _My breath caught in my throat._

" _Mom?" I said in a whisper, tears of joy streaming down my face._

" _Emmy? What are you doing here?! You have to leave before she gets here!" She yelled at me, her voice tight with pain._

 _"Mom, who is she? Why do I need to leave? I'll get you out of here!"_

 _"Emmy you don't understand! She'll…" My mom trailed off, her eyes widening in terror._

" _She'll what, mom?" I asked._

" _Kill you, of course," an icy cold voice said behind me. I turned to look at the speaker._

 _It was a tall, pale woman, with long blond hair piled up on the top of her head, held in place by a crown made of ice; she was wrapped in white furs, and in her slim pale hand she held a staff which was topped with a jewel that seemed to radiated power._

" _You are her daughter, are you not?" she asked coldly. "In any case, at least I have an audience."_

 _She swung the staff above her head, and the jewel began to glow. She brought the tip of the jewel to my mother's head, who screamed out in pain as it touched her. Frost started to spread from that point down to the rest of her body, freezing my mother in place. I screamed and the dream shattered like ice.*_

I sat upright in bed shaking, my heart pounding and ears ringing. I could've sworn I heard a lion's roar mixed in with my scream.

I glanced around the room and saw that Susan and Lucy were still sound asleep; and that there was a faint light peeking through the curtains. Figuring that I wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon, I slipped out of bed and quickly got dressed; pulling on a grey sweater and a matching plaid skirt. I stopped in front of the mirror and pulled my blond hair back into a ponytail.

I quietly tiptoed through the house towards the library I had noticed the day before.

I entered the library and sat in one of the armchairs that were facing the big glass window; watching the raindrops hit the glass.

I tried to forget my dream, to mentally lock it away withal the other experiences I wanted to forget. But the more I tried to forget it, the more it came into my mind.

 _ **Who was that woman? Why was my mom chained up? What happened to her? Why did I hear a lion?**_

Someone entered the library snapping me out of my reverie.

I jumped out of the chair and turned to see who had entered the room. Peter stood in the doorway, a mischievous smile plastered across his face.

"Expecting someone else?"

"Yes actually." I replied nervously. "I thought you were the Professor, or Mrs. Macready."

"I saw you walking down the corridor, so I decided to follow you."

"How sweet! You do care!" I said sarcastically, as he walked over and sat down on a sofa.

"What happened?" he asked, motioning to the seat next to him.

"I had a nightmare…" I said hesitantly, sitting down.

"About your mum?"

I nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess?" he smirked, "was it so bad?"

I told him my dream. Once I had finished he shook his head.

"It was just a dream Em. If your mother is really out there somewhere, I promise you I will help you find her ok?"

He then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, causing a wave of butterflies to flit around my stomach, and making my heart beat faster than it already was.

Peter stood up, smiled at me, and left the room as if nothing had happened.

I sat there, trying to decide what bothered me more: the fact that I had opened up to him so much, or the fact that he called me "Em" and kissed me, even if it was on the cheek.

I shook my head and mentally told myself to get a grip.

Breakfast was uneventful. Other than the fact the Peter kept glancing at me and smiling. Earning me many odd stares from the others.

After breakfast we all decided to go to the library, since there wasn't much else to do. After a few fruitless attempts by Susan to play a word game she had just made up. Lucy turned to Peter with puppy dog eyes and asks if we can play hide and seek.

I could feel the tension as Peter tried to resist, but in the end he gave in with a smile.

"1….2….3….." he started counting. The four of us ran off to hide.

I dashed over to the table in the library and hid under the tablecloth.

"29…30! Ready or not, here I come," I heard Peter yell, just as I heard Lucy shout: "I'm here! I'm here! I've come back, I'm alright!"

* * *

 **Alright guys! So that was chapter one. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like my Peter/Emily relationship (tell me what you think. Review or PM me). I always hated how Peter was the only Pevensie who never really "got the girl, " I guess you could put it like that.**

 **Susan- Caspian**

 **Edmund- Shipped with so many people in all the fan fictions**

 **Lucy- according to the books, everyone wanted her hand in marriage**

 **I only found one fan fiction where Peter has a wife (it's called, "Children of Aslan" by Dragons-Twilight1992. Go check it out, it's awesome) so I decided to write my own.**

 **Please review, it would really make my day! Constructive criticism I'll be happy to get. But any haters- don't do it here. If you don't like the story, don't read it!**

 **I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I'll try to do it as soon as I have the next chapter ready.**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


	2. Chapter 2: We find Narnia

**Hey, guys! It's me again….**

 **I hope you all had a great week…. Anyway, down to business. A lot of what happens in this chapter is either from the book, movie, or a mix of both. As always reviews are requested, and if you see any grammatical problems, please, please, point them out! Thanks!**

 **I do not own any characters from The Chronicles of Narnia due to the fact that I am not C.S. Lewis.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm here, I'm here. I've come back! I'm all right!" Lucy's voice sounded from a distance, her footsteps echoing through the halls.

I crawled out from under the table, giving Peter a fright.

"By Jove, Em! You scared me!" he exclaimed (after jumping about five feet in the air).

"It was funny" I replied, laughter edging into my voice.

"You're worse than Edmund."

"Good," I said with a smirk. "Let's go see what Lucy's up to"

We left the library and headed down the corrider. We found Edmund and Lucy mid-arguement, Edmund was half-concealed behind one of the long, beige, window curtains.

"Does this mean I've won?" Susan's voice drifted out from behind us.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter said in an exasperated tone.

"But I was gone for hours!" Lucy cried.

"I was hiding in the wardrobe and I found a wood, and there was a faun, and we had tea….." she trailed off as she saw the four pairs of disbelieving eyes.

"What? I'm telling the truth!" she said, "come on, I'll show you!"

The four of us followed Lucy into a spare room with a large mahogany wardrobe.

It loomed over us as we entered the room. It stood around 8 feet tall, with carvings all across the front. Lucy confidently walked over and pulled it open.

"It's in here! I promise!" she said enthusiastically, pointing towards the inside of the wardrobe.

Susan looked at Peter, her face full of doubt. Her brother shrugged with a nod. With a sigh, Susan went over and half-crawled, half-walked, into the closet's depths.

I heard her shuffling around, no doubt trying to reach the back of the wardrobe.

A few moments later, Susan emerged, looking slightly disheveled.

"Why you!" she said, "the only wood in there is the back of the wardrobe itself!"

Lucy stared at her in confusion.

"We don't all have your imagination Lu," Peter said sympathetically, looking at his youngest sister.

"B-But it was there! I promise!' she stammered. I could tell she was on the brink of tears.

"I believe you Lu," Edmund said, stepping forward.

"You do?" Peter asked in disbelief, glancing at him.

"Of course!" he said, turning to face his older brother, an evil grin spreading across his face, "Have I ever told you about the football field in the kitchen cupboard?"

That was too much for the youngest Pevensie. She burst into hysterical tears and fled the room.

"Why don't you just stop it, you always have to make everything worse. Grow up!" Peter yells at Edmund.

"Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" Edmund yells back angrily.

"Well, at least you have a dad!" I retort angrily at him, my mental defenses going up again. "I'm going to find Lucy".

I quickly spun on my heel, leaving the three of them staring at me in shock.

I aimlessly wandered the halls of the house until I heard the muffled sound of crying reached my ears.. I followed the sound to one of the many spare rooms and found Lucy sitting in one of the corners, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey Lucy," I said softly, sliding down the wall to sit next to her.

"I'm not crazy!" she said defensively, her voice thick with tears.

"I didn't say you were, if anything Ed is the crazy one."

That got her to chuckle.

"Then why did you follow me?" she asked inquisitively.

"Because I believe you."

Silence. Lucy lifted her head and looked at me in shock and confusion.

"You do?"

"Of course," I said, my dream flashing through my mind. "I think this country-"

"Narnia," she cut in.

"Pardon?"

"Narnia. That's what the country is called"

"Well then. I think that Narnia is a very special place and that only very special people can see and believe in it. Much less find it."

Lucy smiled. I knew I had lifted her spirits.

"So what was it like?" I asked.

"It was absolutely wonderful!" she said, her eyes lighting up.

She went on to tell me all about Narnia, a magical land under the harsh reign of an evil ice witch who calls herself the queen, the faun Mr. Tumnus, who had helped her and befriended her, and Aslan, the true ruler of Narnia.

We sat like that for hours. Lucy telling me everything she knew about this strange country, and me stroking her hair and listening intently.

The sun had already started to set when I finally stood up and offered her a hand.

"Emily." She said in a serious tone, "Thank you."

With her blue eyes filled with sincerity, she looked much older than ten years old.

"It was my pleasure," I responded, pulling the younger girl into a hug.

Lucy and I walked into the Dining room, where the rest of the Pevensies, Mrs. Macready, and the Professor, were in the middle of eating supper.

"Lucy! Emily! Thank goodness we were so worried," Susan sighed in relief as the two of us sat down.

"Hiding in another fantasy land, were you Lu?" Edmund sneered at her.

"Ed!'' Susan, Peter, and I yelled at the same time.

"Don't worry Lu," I said to the little girl. "He's just jealous."

"Jealous?! Of what?" he cried.

"Her stunningly good looks," Peter answered with a smirk.

Lucy smiled at him graciously and spooned herself some peas.

I was so exhausted I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

I was woken out of my dreams of dark green forests, snow, and a golden blur that crossed my vision every once in a while, by Lucy, clad in her pink bathrobe, jumping up and down in excitement.

"What is it Lu?" I said drowsily.

"It's back! I went back to Narnia!"

I sat up quickly and looked at her.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?"

"I'm sure! I just went through the wardrobe! And I know I didn't imagine it because this time, Edmund went too!"

I looked at her in skeptically. Susan was staring at Lucy in the same way.

The three of us hurried into the boy's room and I switched on the lights.

"What's this all about?" Peter asked sleepily.

"I went back! And Edmund…." She paused, taking a breath "Edmund came too!"

"Did you Ed? You saw the faun?"

We turned to look at Edmund; whose face was flushed as if he had just been in the freezing cold.

"Well, he didn't come with me to see Mr. Tumnus. He….. What were you doing there Edmund?" Lucy's tone changed from excitement to curiosity.

"Oh yes, Lucy and I have been playing- pretending that her story about a magical country in the wardrobe is true. Just for fun, of course. There's nothing there really." Edmund said cruelly, turning to Lucy with an evil grin.

Lucy's lower lip trembled, tears welled up in her eyes. "You liar! You were there! Tell them!"

I silently watched this unfold. Edmund being completely horrid to Lucy; and Lucy-the poor dear- rushing out of the room in tears.

"Look what you've done!" I shouted at Edmund. "You've been completely horrible to Lucy ever since she started talking about all of this! How could you?"

"Emily's right. What good do you think you'll do by jeering and nagging at her one day, and encouraging her the next?" Peter yelled at Edmund harshly.

"I thought- I thought," he stammered. His face turning a brilliant shade of red.

"You didn't think. You acted out of spite" I spat at him.

I turned to Peter and Susan. "Let's go find Lucy"

The three of us, trailed by Edmund left the room, and quickly found Lucy sobbing into Professor Kirke's arms.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stables!" Mrs. Macready said sternly as she walked into the corridor. She paused as she saw the scene that stood before her.

"Mrs. Macready, I think this one is in need of some hot cocoa," the Professor said in a warm, fatherly voice.

"Yes… Of course Professor."

Lucy took Mrs. Macready's outstretched hand and followed her into the kitchen.

"You sir should be getting some sleep." The Professor said, looking at Edmund. "And you three-" He said, addressing Susan, Peter, and I,"-come with me."

We followed the Professor into his study. He sat down in an armchair and motioned us to sit on the couch opposite the chair.

"So," He started, looking at each of us individually, "What happened?"

Peter took a deep breath and started explaining. "It all started when our sister Lucy-"

"The weeping girl?"

"Yes. Well, it all started the other day when she claimed to have found a magical forest inside the wardrobe in the spare room upstairs."

"The wardrobe upstairs?" the Professor asked.

Peter nodded.

"So what was it like?" he continued.

"Like talking to a lunatic!" Susan blurted out.

"Susan!" I exclaimed, glaring at said girl.

"No! Not the girl! The forest; what was it like? The Professor asked curiously.

"You can't seriously believe her. It is not logically possible!" Susan said, shaking her head.

"Logic," he scoffed. "What do they teach you in school these days?"

"Math, English, Science…" I mumbled under my breath.

I guess I had said it louder than I realized, because Peter looked over at me and smiled, I felt my cheeks flame up as I blushed a bright red.

"And how do you know she is not telling the truth?" the Professor asked Susan, oblivious to my remark.

"Oh but-"Susan began, but stopped seeing the serious expression on the older man's face. She then pulled herself together and said: 'but Edmund said they were only pretending."

"And Edmund is normally the more truthful one?"

"This would be the first time," Peter said, hanging his head, ashamed.

"Exactly my point. She isn't lying, and isn't mad, then logically-" he paused, looking pointedly at Susan, "-logically we must assume she is telling the truth."

"But-"

"No buts, she's your family, isn't she? You're a family! It's high time you started acting like one!" He finished.

Peter and Susan stood up and left the room, talking to each other in hushed tones. I stood to follow them out when I heard the Professor call my name.

"Miss Clarke. Please sit." He said warmly, with a smile.

"Please, call me Emily."

"You believe her, don't you? About Narnia?"

I looked at the Professor dumbfounded.

"How did you know that? That it's called Narnia?"

The Professor's eyes twinkled playfully.

"I know many things. I had that the wardrobe built from the sister tree of the tree that gives Narnia its magical boundaries- which it allows it to sometimes be used as a portal between the two worlds. But you didn't answer my question. Do you believe Lucy Pevensie?"

"Yes. I do believe her," I responded confidently.

I told him my dream. As I spoke I noticed his eyes growing wider, and his face growing pale.

"I'm so sorry about your mother," he said once I had finished. "If I had known that Jadis was still a danger it Narnia, I would have stopped your mother from entering it all those years ago."

"What do you mean stop her?"

"I could have locked the door of the room when she came to visit when she was your age, thus stopping her from knowing Narnia existed at all." He responded gravely.

I could barely comprehend all the new information I was getting. I yawned. The Professor glanced at the clock.

"Dear me. It's rather late; you should be getting to bed."

Nodding drowsily, I hastily stood and stumbled out of the room.

I somehow managed to get to the room I shared with Susan and Lucy and collapsed onto my bed. But instead of going to sleep, I buried my head in my pillow and started crying.

I cried for my mother, for my stupid father who had abandoned us when I was five years old. I cried for hours until the tears stopped flowing.

I lay in bed, slowly falling asleep, hoping for a dreamless sleep, but alas, Morpheus had other plans.

* _I stood on a castle's balcony overlooking the ocean._

 _The wind ruffled my hair, making my cloak billow out behind me._

 _Wait….. What was I wearing?!_

 _I looked down at my outfit in wonder._

 _I was wearing brown leather pants (the type sailors would wear), a scarlet and gold tunic, with a white shirt to go underneath. My shoes were light brown hunting boots, and flowing from my shoulders was a white cloak, which fastened itself at the base of my throat with a pin in the shape of a lion. At my waist was a silver dagger with elaborate carvings along the handle._ _ **(a/n: This outfit is loosely based off of Lucy's outfit in the movie"Voyage of the Dawn Treader". Just to give you guys an idea of what it looks like)**_

" _Emily," a voice said from behind me in a barely audible whisper._

 _I whipped around and saw nothing._

" _Emily," it came again. This time, stronger. I turned back to face the ocean and almost screamed. In front of me was a lion. A golden lion._

" _Who, who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling._

" _Dear one, there is no need to be scared of me. It matters not who I am, but who you are. That is a separate matter entirely," the Lion said in a deep and soothing voice._

" _The time is drawing near, you must protect them. They must fulfill the prophecy."_

 _He looked at me, his eyes filled with wisdom and worry._

" _Do not despair child. Your mother is alive. But only just."_

 _I was speechless._ _ **How did he know about my mother? Who was he?**_

" _How...?"_

" _Now is not the time, dear heart, all will be revealed with time."_

"Now WAKE!''*

I sat bolt upright, breathing hard. I could still feel the lion's eyes watching me.

 _ **Protect them. Who was "them"? And how did he know about my mother?**_

I blinked, a thought dawning on me.

 _ **The lions roar in my nightmare. It was him!**_

"Emily? Is it morning already?" Susan asked sleepily as she shifted over in her bed to face me.

"Mm hmm," I responded, not really paying attention.

Susan and I decided to let Lucy sleep in a little more as the two of us got dressed.

After we had woken her up and she had gotten dressed, we went down to meet the others for breakfast.

While the five of us were eating (the Professor ate in his study), Mrs. Macready came in and announced that she was giving a house tour to a group of wealthy investors and that we should all stay out of her way.

We all nodded in acknowledgment and agreement and went back to eating.

Since the weather hadn't cleared up we decided to go explore the house.

We were all standing in a room that held multiple suits of armor, when Peter drew me aside.

"Em, I haven't had time to ask, but what did you mean the other day when you told Edmund that he was lucky he has a father?"

I looked at Peter and forced the tears and emotions to leave my face.

"I meant that there are some people in the world who only have one parent, or might not have any parents, and others who do should appreciate it; because there are people who would do anything to have two supportive and protective parents."

Peters' eyes widened in sympathy as I finished my statement.

"Em, I'm so-"he started, but and was interrupted by Lucy and Susan rushing into the room.

"Here comes Mrs. Macreadyand a whole gang with her!" They shouted in unison.

We ran out of the room and down the hall, dashing into the library and shutting the doors. I heard faint footsteps and my eyes widened in fear.

"Go, go, go!" I shouted to the others and the five of us sprinted out the door and up the stairs.

I don't know what happened, but either Mrs. Macready was trying to catch us or some other force was guiding us somewhere, but every time we turned into a hall or stairwell, we would hear Mrs. Macready's heels tapping on the floor, getting ever closer.

We somehow ended up in the wardrobe room. Peter quickly shut the door and backed away.

The handle started turning. My eyes filled with alarm and Edmund ran over to the wardrobe, pulling it open with a tug.

"C'mon!" he yelled, disappearing inside, quickly followed by Lucy and myself.

"You have got to be kidding!" I heard Susan say.

"There's nowhere else," Peter replied as he pulled her inside, closing the door in the process.

"Ouch!"

"Stop pushing!

"Get off my foot!"

I suddenly stepped backward out of the wardrobe and fell into….. Snow?! How is that possible?!

"Impossible," I heard Susan mutter to herself as she looked around.

"Don't worry; it's probably just your imagination," Lucy said smugly to her two eldest siblings.

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?" Peter asked her sheepishly.

"No, it wouldn't," she said with a sly grin.

"But this might!" she said, launching a snowball at him, nailing him right in the face.

He looked at her playfully before responding with an attack of his own.

I heard a slight hiss from behind me. I turned around to find myself face to face with the rough bark of a… iron post?! Looking up, I saw that there was a light going despite the cold weather.

I turned to ask the others their opinions and gasped as I was hit in the stomach with a snowball.

I turned to the Peter, the culprit.

"You did not just do that," I asked with a laugh, sending my own snowballs at him.

One of the stray snowballs from the four-way snowball fight that was going on between Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I, hit Edmund in the arm.

"Ow! Stop it!" Edmund yelled at us, rubbing his arm.

"You little liar!" Peter said to him, it finally dawning on him the Edmund had lied.

"You didn't believe her either!" Edmund responded defensively.

"Apologize to Lucy," Peter growled.

Edmund simply stared.

"Say you're sorry!"

"Alright! I'm sorry." Edmund said shakily.

"That's alright; some little children just don't know when to stop pretending," Lucy says with a smug smile.

"Very funny." He muttered.

"Maybe we should go back," Susan said cautiously.

 _ **Always the safe one,**_ I thought in annoyance.

"Can't we at least take a look around?" Edmund asked hopefully.

"I think Lucy should decide!" I said. Peter and Susan nodded in agreement.

"I want you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!'' Lucy said, beaming at me.

"Well, Mr. Tumnus it is then!"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it. Almost this entire chapter was taken from either the book or the movie.**

 **Anyway, please review, and if you want to leave some suggestions of what you want to happen in the story. (I'm always looking for suggestions)**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


	3. Chapter 3: The Prophecy

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've just been really busy with school work and stuff… but here it is Chapter 3.**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you like it…..**

 **Sadly, I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia…. C. S. Lewis does…. The lucky bastard (just kidding about the bastard part)….**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, Mr. Tumnus it is then," I announced, just as Peter disappeared back into the wardrobe.

"We can't go walking around in these clothes! We'll freeze!" Susan said, looking around at the snowy landscape.

"We can use these coats"

The four of us turned around to see Peter walking towards us; his arms laden with thick, and heavy, fur coats.

"Doesn't this count as stealing?" Susan asked as Peter handed her a long, dark brown coat.

"Logically," Peter said to her as he handed me and Lucy coats, "We aren't even taking them out of the wardrobe"

I was helping Lucy put on her coat when I heard Edmund say: "But that's a girl's coat!"

Lucy and I turned to see Peter offering him an extravagant black and white coat, a females coat to be exact.

"I know," Peter said in a serious tone that matched his glare.

Edmund took the coat, silently and shifted so he wouldn't be subject to his brother's glare.

Once everyone was bundled up we started our trek through the snow; with Lucy as our guide.

As we walked I looked around, taking in every inch of the forest's immense beauty.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, we finally broke the tree line at the crest of a small hill.

I glanced at the others and noticed Peter smiling at me with a friendly, but mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Whatever you're going to do, don't even think about-" I didn't have time to finish my warning when he grabbed me by the wrist, slipped (purposely), and rolled down the hill; pulling me down with him.

We lay in the snow laughing, waiting for the others to catch up.

A shadow fell over us. I looked up to see Susan standing over us. A smirk barely concealed on her face.

"And to think that you two are older than me!" She huffed, stepping over us and continued following Lucy, Edmund not too far behind.

I stood up and offered Peter my hand. He gratefully took it and brushed himself off, muttering an almost inaudible "Thank You" as he did.

We caught up with the others just as they rounded a corner. Lucy was busy telling the others about Mr. Tumnus' home.

"… And there'll be sardines, and tea, and…." She stopped abruptly and gazed at something on the mountain face that stood before us.

I followed her line of vision and saw that she was looking at a black iron door. The only problem was that it was kicked in, barely hanging on its hinges.

I looked at Lucy and saw a storm of emotions swirling around her face. Worry, Fear, Confusion, and Anger.

I barely had time to comprehend them all, because she (Lucy) ran towards the door at full speed, her coat fanning out behind her.

"Lucy!" I heard Peter and Susan shout in unison as they ran after her.

Edmund and I started to follow when he almost immediately tripped and would've fallen face first into the snow if I didn't catch him in time.

"I'm fine," he said, twisting away from me.

"Humph. Next time I'll just let you fall into the snow!" I shot at him.

"Thanks," he muttered before running after his family.

I sighed and started to follow when a soft and warm voice whispered in my ear. "Beware," it said before melting into the icy air.

I spun around and saw nothing but trees and snow.

 _ **It was just my imagination, from my lack of sleep probably.**_ I thought to myself.

I reached the door and was about to enter when I heard a faint growl coming from my right. I looked towards the tree line and saw a faint shadow crouching behind a bush.

"Hello?" I asked and immediately slapped myself mentally. A rampaging serial might come barreling out of the woods and I wouldn't be able to defend myself.

"Hello," a deep voice replied. The sound reminded me of something heavy being dragged over gravel.

"You need not fear me; daughter of Eve"

"You… you're a wolf" I stammered, taking a few steps back.

He, it, was the largest wolf I had ever seen. It had iron colored fur, like the old suits of armor the Professor, kept in his house and black eyes that shone like obsidian.

Every nerve in my body was screaming: Danger! Enemy!

I knew that if I ran the wolf would easily overtake me; so I opted for the most reasonable option: stay and talk.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"My name is Maugrim, the chief of her majesty's secret police"

"Her majesty? You mean the white witch?"

A low growl escaped his snout.

I noticed his back legs tensing ready to pounce.

"Do not address the queen of Narnia in that manner!" he shouted, causing me to back up in fear, my heart beating so loudly I was sure the wolf could hear it.

" _Stay back, Devil of the hunt!"_

 _ **What in the world?!**_ I wondered. _**Why did that sound Latin? I don't even speak Latin!**_

The wolf looked shocked, scared even.

The wolf looked at me suspiciously.

"Who are you daughter of Eve?!"

I tried for a courageous smile, but Maugrim must have sensed my fear.

"I'm not scared of you child, but soon enough I will have the pleasure of killing you."

He backed up, for a second I thought that I had actually managed to scare him off. He suddenly turned around and lunged at me, claws gleaming in the winter sunlight.

I scrambled backward wildly, falling into the cold snow.

"Nice try daughter of Eve, but I've got you now." I felt his hot breath as I struggled to break free from his grasp.

"Get away from her!"

Peter and the others were running towards me, their faces filled with concern.

Maugrim glanced at me, his eyes glittering menacingly. "Until next time human." He then turned tail and ran back into the woods.

By the time the others had caught up to me, my heart had slowed to a decent rate, but the tears had started to flow down my face unwillingly. When the others came, Peter instantly sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head.

"You're shivering! Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded into his shoulder. Peter was right. I was shivering, not from the cold, but from the fear of almost dying.

I felt a small, warm, hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Lucy's brown eye's looking at me with worry.

I smiled weakly at her and received a smile in return.

The four of us (Edmund was standing on the side, sulking, no doubt) sat in the snow; embracing each other in silence.

Suddenly we heard a rustling noise coming from the trees.

"What was that?" Edmund asked nervously.

I could feel not just mine, but Peter and Susan's guards go up instantly.

We stood there, bunched in a tight group, waiting and assuming the worst.

Then, without warning, a small and furry creature broke the tree line, making us all jump.

"Why; it's only a beaver! I saw its tail." Peter said, stooping down, and extending his hand, making a series of odd clicking noises; probably trying to communicate with the animal.

"I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want," the Beaver said.

 _ **Wait….. Since when do beavers talk?**_

Susan seemed to be thinking the same thing because she voiced my question.

"You…. You talk!?"

"Of course I talk! But that is better left for safer quarters" He glanced around nervously as if expecting an attack.

"He means the trees," Lucy said knowingly, in response to our quizzical expressions.

The beaver looked at her in surprise.

"You've been here before daughter of Eve?"

"Yes, I-"

"Wait," Peter said, taking a step towards the animal. "How do we know we can trust you?"

The beaver raised his eyebrows (or tried to at least) and produced a small white handkerchief.

"Which one of you is Lucy Pevensie?"

"That's the handkerchief I gave Mr. Tumnus!'' Lucy exclaimed, stepping forward to take it.

"Yes, he got it to me before the arrest, the poor bloke," the beaver said gravely.

"We can help him, right?" I asked him.

He looked at me strangely. "The only way to help him is to get you to Aslan"

Aslan.

Just hearing the name made me feel good all over, I smelled springtime and heard the faint, but pleasant sound of rushing water.

The beaver glanced around at the trees again.

"We had better be going, if we want to get back in time for dinner"

The five of us perked up at the word dinner, I faintly heard Edmunds' stomach rumble.

"Sorry," he mumbled, as I tried to suppress my giggles.

And with that, we started off into the wilderness.

After what felt like hours of walking, I noticed a faint pillar of smoke coming from around the bend.

"Ah! Looks like the old girls got the kettle on!" Mr. Beaver (as we had named him) said happily.

In the center of a frozen river stood a small, but welcoming house, well more of a dam (but you get the idea :)

 _ **Of course.**_ I thought, _**where else would a beaver live?**_

As we approached the dam house **(a/n: #PJOreference. All you Percy Jackson fans out there let me hear you)** , a second beaver walked out and said in an annoyed (and female) voice.

"If I find out that you were with badger again, I-"it (she?) finally noticed the five of us standing awkwardly behind Mr. Beaver.

"Well, those aren't badgers!" she said. "I never thought I'd live to see the day! Couldn't you have given me at least a ten-minute warning?! Look at the state of my fur!" she whisper-shouted towards Mr. Beaver.

"I would've given you a week's notice if I could!" he replied chuckling.

I couldn't help but wonder why the two of them were acting so flustered and honored; I mean, were humans that scarce in Narnia?!

Peter volunteered to go catch some fish with Mr. Beaver, while Susan, Lucy, and, I helped Mrs. Beaver set the table.

As we set the table and got out silverware, I couldn't help but notice Mrs. Beaver constantly glancing at me and muttering under her breath.

"Mrs. Beaver," I asked her cautiously, taking the cups from her outstretched paw (?).

"Yes, dear?"

"Is there a problem?"

"What, what do you mean?" she said nervously, averting her eyes from my face.

"You keep looking at me and muttering things under your breath, so I just thought something was wrong," I responded timidly, looking her right in the eyes.

"Oh, that" she laughed nervously, "you just remind me of someone I once knew."

After that, Mrs. Beaver ignored me completely.

Once Peter and Mr. Beaver had come back and cooked the fish, we all sat down around the small and rickety round table.

"Is there nothing we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked the two beavers.

"There's hope! Loads of it! Aslan is on the move" Mr. Beaver said enthusiastically, lowering his voice towards the end for dramatic effect.

"Who's Aslan?"

I jumped. I had completely forgotten that Edmund was still here.

Mr. Beaver roared with laughter.

"Who's Aslan?! You must be joking, you cheeky little blighter you!" he replied when he came up for air.

"He's only the king of the whole wood! The true king of Narnia! Not that imposter of a witch!"

"She can't be that bad, I mean she gave you winter," Edmund said in a defensive tone.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Why was he defending her?

"Yes, a frozen winter for 100 years! Only winter, no Christmas for 100 years" he added seeing Lucy's face.

"No presents for 100 years?" she asked disbelievingly.

"What about Aslan?" I asked eagerly.

"He's waiting for you at the stone table," Mr. Beaver, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Waiting for us?"

"You've got to be joking!"

"Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest…. The secret police! It's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan shot at him.

"Not blaming you! Thanking you! Look, there's a prophecy,

 _When Adams flesh and Adams bone, Sits in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done.''_

"That doesn't really rhyme you know," I told him.

He turned to me as if realizing for the first time that I was there.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Emily… Emily Clarke" I replied nervously.

"The second prophecy," Mr. Beaver cried, "It's coming to pass!"

"Wait a moment," I said hesitantly, "a second prophecy?"

" _Along with the four, Shall come one more. The lost guardian will return, and the great evil she shall overturn."_ Mr. Beaver recited breathlessly.

"At least that rhymed" I muttered under my breath.

"Lost guardian? What does that mean?" Susan asked.

Mrs. Beaver gasped. We all turned to look at her.

"What is it, dear?" Mr. Beaver asked her in a worried tone.

"Lost guardian…. The fifth one….. It all makes sense!" she cried.

"What makes sense?" I asked, my curiosity growing by the second.

"Why you look so familiar," she paused to breathe, her expression serious as she turned to face me.

"You look exactly like your mother."

* * *

 **Hey, guys! So that was chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I want to know what you guys think, and if you have any requests for certain scenes and stuff like that, write it and review.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


	4. Chapter 4: The Witch

**Hey, guys!**

 **Sorry again for the long wait….. I was busy with school work and had a bit of writer's block on top of that, but I'm back with Chapter 4!**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own anything you recognize…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You look exactly like your mother"

"You…. You knew my mother?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Of course I know your mother! If you could find a single creature in Narnia who doesn't know your mother… well, I'll be a giants uncle!"

My breath caught in my throat.

"What…. What do you mean?" I asked slowly, my fingers tapping the table (something that happens when I get very worried).

"Blimey! Don't you know what your mother did? Without her, half the creatures in Narnia today would be either frozen or dead!" Mr. Beaver said, looking at me.

I hung my head.

"She always told me she worked at a top secret military base," I said quietly, my cheeks turning red from shame.

"Top secret military base. Ha!" he scoffed, "she worked for Aslan."

I looked up at him.

"Then let's find Aslan. I have a few questions I would like to ask him. Where is he?"

The two looked at each other nervously.

"He's at the stone table, with your army"

"Our army?" Susan asked.

I shivered. A cold blast of wind had just blown through the room. I looked around and saw the door swinging shut, giving me a glimpse of raven black hair.

"It's been long told that two sons of Adam, and two daughters of Eve, will appear to defeat the White Witch, and bring peace to Narnia-"

"And you think we're the ones?!" Peter exclaimed, shock filling his face.

"Well, you'd better be! Like I said, Aslan's already fitted out your army!"

"I think you've made a mistake; we're not heroes!" Peter said, gesturing to himself, and his siblings.

"We're from Finchley!" Susan exclaimed.

"I think it's time we should be going," Peter said, standing up.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy sputtered.

I saw her eyes fill with worry for her friend.

"Sorry Lu. It's out of our hands…. Thank you for your hospitality," Peter added, glancing at the beavers.

"Emily, are you coming?" He asked me.

I looked up at him, at Susan, and at Lucy. Then I looked at the two beavers; the hope that had filled their faces earlier was now gone, leaving only a faint sadness.

"No." I said firmly, "I'm going to stay here. They need my help, and if my mother is here I will find her and bring her home!"

Peter looked at me, his blue eyes filled with dread. I looked at him, trying to convey a telepathic message to him in apology.

"Fine." His voice hardened, as well as his eyes. "Ed, time to go- Ed?"

He glanced around the room frantically.

"I'm going to kill him!" Peter declared.

"You might not have to….." Mr. Beaver said gravely. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

"Edmund?" Susan said.

"Edmund!" Peter shouted, running up the hill.

The beavers had told us that Edmund had probably met the White Witch the last time he had come to Narnia, hence him defending her during our chat in the beaver's home.

"He had the look of someone who had eaten her food, and seen her magic," Mr. Beaver had told us grimly when we started out our search.

The six of us broke the crest of a large hill and saw a lake before us.

Well, it was probably a lake before it became the world's largest ice skating rink.

"Edmund!" Lucy shrieked.

I turned to see a pair of tall gates open, and a small, dark-haired figure walk through before the gates close again.

"Quiet!" Mr. Beaver hushed her, "she'll hear you!"

"I'm going to kill him," Peter said, repeating his statement from earlier.

He started to run down the hill. I quickly grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Let me go!" he struggled against my grip.

"I'm not about to let you get yourself killed!" I said as I pushed him towards the others.

His eyes glimmered with rage.

"He's our brother! I'm not going to give up on him!" Peter yelled at me.

I felt a swirl of emotion fill me; anger at Peter for not realizing that I just saved his life and another emotion, I couldn't exactly identify, but it was directed towards Peter.

"I know. But Narnia needs you to lead it to victory," I paused, and looked at each of them in turn; "I'll get Edmund and meet you at the stone table."

A wolfs bay broke the tension that was starting to form.

"It's the witch! Go!" I yelled at them.

I turned and started to trudge down the snowy hill.

"Emily,"

I turned and my stomach filled with hundreds of monarch butterflies.

"Emily," Peter repeated, "Promise you'll come find the stone table in two days, with or without Edmund. Please?"

I walked towards him.

"Just because you asked so nicely," I replied with a smirk.

We were standing so close, I started noticing random facts. The way his hair fell to just over his ears, the way his lips moved to form my name, and his sparkling eyes that gazed at me with worry.

"Emily, were you listening?''

"Of course I was"

He looked at me a moment too long.

A second howl broke the silence, snapping me out of the trance.

"You have to go!"

He kissed me on the cheek and ran off into the trees.

The butterflies turned into a stampede of elephants.

I shook my head to clear it, and as I turned to start out towards the ice fortress, a small smile had found its way to my lips.

Half-way across the ice, a pair of wolves raced across the ice, towards where I had come from. The Beavers.

I hastened my pace and started running across the icy surface.

Minutes later I stood in front of the tall gates I had watched Edmund disappear through almost an hour ago.

I slipped inside and found myself in a large courtyard.

"What in the world?" I whispered under my breath.

The whole courtyard was full of statues. Animals, mythological creatures, you name it; there was probably a statue of it somewhere.

The sound of footsteps coming closer drew me out of my reverie.

I dashed behind the wing of a Pegasus statue to hide, just as a deep, gravelly voice rang out.

"Where would you like the statue, your majesty?"

Maugrim, I thought to myself. I'd recognize his voice anywhere.

"Just place it here, next to the spot where Aslan and the four…. Humans….. Shall go" a faintly familiar voice said harshly.

I heard the sound of something heavy being dragged over the ice and peeked around the horse's wing.

Maugrim and two other wolves were busy putting another statue into place. Watching them was a woman, with blond hair that fell in ringlets from the high bun it was twisted into.

I stepped back onto a branch; luckily the sound was muffled by the snow, but it was still enough for the woman to glance in my direction.

I quickly took cover under the wing of the Pegasus, my heart slamming into my rib cage.

That must be who Maugrim was talking about: "Her majesty"

That must be the White Witch.

The nerves that were stampeding around in my stomach in the form of elephants quickly morphed into a bubbling pit of boiling hatred.

"You! Edmund!" Help my wolves stand the statue," the witch said; her icy tone crystal clear.

I chanced another peek and saw Edmund Pevensie start to help the wolves. Once the statue was erected, the witch turned to Maugrim and his wolves.

"Go and join the others, we will follow in the sleigh."

The wolves "bowed" and raced off. Time was running out, if I didn't hurry up, Peter, Susan, Lucy, and the beavers would be dog food.

As Edmund and the witch left, I slowly and carefully crept out from behind the statue.

I walked to where the witch and her minions were standing and stopped dead in my tracks.

My brain felt as if it was slowly turning to ice, and my heart stopped beating and sunk like a rock as I saw the statue.

The statue…

The statue was my mother.

* * *

 **Hey guys,**

 **I know, I know the chapters keep getting shorter, but you can thank my teachers for that. I've had 3 major essays, tons of homework, and trying to type/upload this chapter.**

 **On the bright side, the 5th chapter should be up in the next couple of days as well, thanks to you guys for being so patient.**

 **Trivia question:**

 **How is the story of "The Magicians nephew" represented in the Narnia films?**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter

**Hey guys,**

 **So this chapter is also really short…. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, "Please have mercy on me…. Take it easy on my heart…." (Shawn Mendes-Mercy) and I'm really sorry for that, but I promise chapter six will be extra long, I swear it on the River Styx! *Thunder booms* I guess that's that ;)**

 **A disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Emily's part in the story….**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The statue was my mother.

My vision went white.

I ran to her, to the statue, and fell to my knees in the cold snow as the tears flowed freely down my face.

For the past two years, I had dreamed of finding my mother and bringing her home safely, never in those two years had I imagined that when I found her she would be frozen as a block of ice.

I sat there crying. I draped my arms around her statue and cried. As I sat there time seemed to bend around me. The world could have exploded, the witch could have come back, and I wouldn't have cared.

All my thoughts, my dreams, my hopes were extinguished, destroyed. All because of one person:

The White Witch.

And she was going to pay.

My grief mixed with anger and my hope mixed with rage as I stood up, shaking with fury.

"I love you mom; and I promise, no, I swear to you that I will bring you home. I promise."

My voice cracked with emotion as I leaned down to kiss my mother's cheek.

My eyesight was so blurry with tears; I couldn't see the golden light emanating from her, from the statue.

The force of it hit me, causing me to be thrown into an ice centaur.

As I heard a sickening crack, the world dimmed, sending me into the darkness.

 _*I dreamed that I was in a field covered in lush green grass and multi-colored wildflowers._

 _I was wearing what I had been wearing in my previous dream, a scarlet tunic, leather trousers, and a white cloak._

" _Emily."_

 _I turned._

 _My breath caught in my throat._

 _Standing a few feet away from me was my mother._

 _Her soft blonde hair fell in gold streaked waves past her shoulders, and her warm brown eyes twinkled playfully as she smiled._

 _She was wearing a long flowing dress, of dark green, the color of an evergreen tree. Hope and joy radiated from her entire person, warming me to the core._

" _Mom?" I asked in disbelief, not knowing what to say._

" _Emily, you've gotten so big, you've turned into a beautiful young woman!" she said, smiling at me fondly._

" _I'm glad you finally found Narnia. I hated hiding secrets from you, I really did."_

" _Then why did you? Why hide the truth?" I shouted._

" _Emily," She said, her eyes filled with remorse, and sorrow, "you must understand. I was doing it to protect you! I made many enemies here in-"_

" _I know."_

" _What?" my mother asked me, her brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

" _A wolf named Maugrim nearly killed me my first day here."_

 _She paled visibly._

" _I should have killed him when I had the chance!" she muttered half aloud, half to herself._

" _What do you mean?" I asked, repeating her statement from earlier._

" _None of this makes this makes logical sense!" I added after a moment._

" _Logic," my mother scoffed, "logic from our world doesn't work in Narnia."_

" _That is the first logical thing I have heard all day"_

 _My mother laughed._

 _Her laugh reminded me of springtime, of water running over stones, and of the wind rustling through the trees._

 _Suddenly something in my dream shifted, everything started to fade away, to become lighter._

" _Emily, you are starting to wake," Her voice echoing, as if she was speaking to me through a tin can._

" _I just want you to know, that no matter what happens, even though I am frozen on the outside, on the inside, I am, and will always be your mother. I love you."*_

My eyes snapped open, stinging with tears; the final image of my mother burned in my mind, as clear as day.

I groaned and pulled myself into a sitting position.

I winced as a sharp flash of white hot pain flashed through my body, starting from my left arm. I glanced over and saw my arm was bent at a 45-degree angle, backward.

That explains the crack. I thought to myself, thinking of the sound I had heard before going unconscious.

After many shrieks of pain, tears, and lip biting, I managed to move my arm into its normal state. I ripped part of my sweater off and fashioned it into a passable sling.

I got to my feet and looked around. As my eyes passed over my mother's statue, I noticed that at its feet was a white satchel.

I walked over and saw that sitting on the satchel was a letter, addressed to me in my mother's familiar, neat, slanting handwriting.

 _Emily,_

 _I know you have many questions, but I might not have all the answers._

 _I know that this is hard for you to understand, but I will explain everything I can, starting with how I wound up in Narnia in the first place._

 _I was sixteen when I first discovered Narnia, while my parents visited Professor Digory Kirke._

 _Time passes differently here than it does n our world, so when I entered Narnia, it was a year before Jadis, the White Witch, rose to power._

 _During my stay, I befriended many Narnians and discovered that no one enters Narnia "by accident". Every person who enters is hand chosen by Aslan._

 _Two weeks before Jadis invaded Aslan found me and gave me a purpose, he made me his lieutenant, the Guardian of Narnia._

 _During the fight with the White Witch, I was hurt, and Aslan sent me back to our world._

 _Being the Guardian not only gave me extra abilities, but it also gave me a connection to the country and its people._

 _I could sense when someone was hurt, or when some Calorman fishermen were polluting the shores of the sea._

 _Two years ago, when we came to England I said it was my job that sent me because of the war. It wasn't, I felt that something was wrong with Narnia, dreadfully wrong._

 _I went to the only person I could trust, Professor Kirke, I left you with another old family friend, Polly Plummer, and reentered Narnia._

 _Almost the exact moment I had climbed out of the wardrobe at Lantern Waste, I was captured by Maugrim and his wolves._

 _She tortured me, she wanted me to give up my powers to her, neither of us knew it then, but Aslan had chosen a new candidate to become the Guardian. He picked you._

 _Once I realized that, I realized that the feeling I had felt before reentering Narnia, wasn't due to something being wrong, it came from the fact that Aslan chose you, and had transferred the powers of the Guardian to you, I realized that I could no longer help Narnia in any way._

 _Emily,_

 _You are the new Guardian of Narnia. Inside this bag, you will find the weapons of the Guardian._

 _The first is a dagger. Aslan created it out of blessed silver from his country and the magic of the emperor across the sea. I hope you'll never need to use it._

 _The other is the bag itself. Shake it and it will turn into a cloak. The cloak was woven out of pure magic, and only magic can harm it in any way. Its material will feel as smooth as silk, but in reality, it will protect you from harm. It will serve as your strongest armor_

 _Stay safe,_

 _I love you, and I'm sorry,_

 _Mom_

* * *

 **Hey, guys!**

 **So that was chapter five, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **As I said before, chapter six is going to be extra long. So get excited (you don't have to but I am)!**

 **Also, the trivia question from last week is still going-**

 **How is the story of "The Magicians nephew" represented in the Narnia films?**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


	6. Chapter 6: Aslan

**Hey, guys!**

 **I know it's been a while, and the last two chapters have been super short, but I promise it won't happen again (I hope).**

 **Also, shout out to RavenclawPotter's story Courage, Dear Heart for all the inspiration!**

 **Anyway….**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I reached over to open the bag. Inside, was a gleaming silver dagger, about half the length of my forearm, its hilt covered in intricate designs.

I took a closer look at the carvings and I saw that it was an incantation in a language; an ancient and powerful one at that.

I glanced at the bag in wonder.

How the hell is that supposed to become a cloak?!

I remembered my mother's words "Shake the bag. It will transform into a cloak."

Here goes nothing. I thought to myself.

I sighed and picked up the bag, giving it a half-hearted shake as I did; the bag unfurled and became a shimmering white cloak.

"That was fun," I said sarcastically, to no one in particular.

I somehow managed to slip the cloak over my shoulders using only one arm and fastened the silver lion shaped clasp at the base of my throat.

The courtyard was eerily quiet; so when I heard a branch snap, I jumped.

"Who's there?" I called out, "show yourself."

"It is only I, my lady," a sly voice called out.

A red fox emerged from behind an ice statue.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"I was sent to check on your well-being by the children of Adam, and Eve."

My heart rose hopefully.

"Are they alright?" I asked desperately, falling to my knees to look the fox in the eyes.

The fox hung its head.

"The witch's wolves found them; I told them to hide as I led the wolves in the opposite direction, but I'm afraid that their scent was picked up once more."

"How do you know this?" I asked; my voice steely calm.

"I saw them racing through the trees on my way here," the fox answered, cowering slightly.

"Where are they headed?"

"The river Rush; the waterfall," was the reply.

A loud Boom resonated across the ice.

"What was that?" I asked, panic creeping into my voice as I glanced around.

"My lady, look out!"

I threw myself out of the way, just as a spire from one of the castles, many towers came crashing down, landing exactly where I had been standing a moment before.

"Are you alright?" the fox asked me worriedly.

I nodded slightly, grimacing as pain lancing through my arm.

"How'd that happen?" I asked shakily, as I got to my feet.

"It looks as if it melted, my lady."

"Melted…"

My eyes widened in alarm and realization.

"The entire is made of ice?" I asked him hurriedly.

"Yes."

"And how long has it stood?"

"One hundred years," was his confused reply.

"I have to get to that waterfall."

* * *

You know all the stories, where people get adrenaline rushes when someone they care about is in danger?

That is what happened to me now.

I raced through the trees, following a small creek, as the Narnian landscape seemed to bend around me.

I jumped over small boulders, gnarled tree roots, and slippery patches of mud; stopping once or twice to take a gasp of air before racing off again.

Finally, I emerged from the trees and found myself at the edge of an ice-covered cliff; the waterfall.

"Put the sword down boy, before someone gets hurt."

My insides froze up, as Maugrim's deep, gravelling voice drifted up from the riverbed below.

I peeked over the ledge and saw Peter brandishing a….. Sword?!... With Susan, Lucy, and Mrs. Beaver behind him, the tip of his sword pointed at Maugrim's face, while Mr. Beaver struggled to free himself from the beast's vicious grasp.

"Oh no," I mumbled.

The Pevensies and the Beavers were so focused on Maugrim; no one had noticed that another wolf had started creeping upon them, readying itself to pounce on Peter.

I quickly drew my dagger and threw it with all the strength I could muster, as my arm throbbed painfully.

Even if it missed its mark, it would serve as a pretty good distraction; but it flew straight and true, sinking deep into the wolf's dark brown pelt, causing the animal to fall over; dead.

"Run!" I shouted to them.

I jumped down and rolled on impact (without breaking any more limbs) and taking the now bloody blade from the wolves dead body.

Since when do I have superhuman gymnastic abilities?!

I pointed the end of my weapon at Maugrim's snarling face.

"Let him go," I said, pointing my chin in Mr. Beaver's direction.

"Or do you want me to kill you like I did your mate over there?" I added threateningly.

Maugrim released Mr. Beaver, who scampered behind me.

"Go," I said to the others. "I'll hold them off."

"No. You can't keep playing hero all the time, let someone else have a turn. And last time we got separated…. You got hurt." Peter said, gently touching my broken arm.

"Fine, let's go," I grumbled.

I looked back at Maugrim.

"You try anything; I will skewer you and your friends."

Once the Pevensies and the Beavers had crossed and were safely on the riverbank; I turned to Maugrim accusingly.

"You were the one who took my mother. You were the one who brought her to her death." I yelled at him.

He laughed a deep and cruel laugh.

"And I would love to tell you how much she screamed like a child; how much she pleaded and begged for me to let her go." He said tauntingly, teasingly.

I hefted my dagger, getting ready to throw it.

"Well, daughter of Eve? I won't wait all day, and neither will the river!"

I looked up at the falls and remembered the reason I had rushed here.

The ice had started to shift, to melt; causing the water to come through the cracks in icy jets.

"Emily! Look out!" I heard Susan shout in warning.

I turned, just as Maugrim pounced on me, causing a wave of blinding pain to flow through my body.

As I fell into the river, I locked eyes with Susan. She grabbed Peter, stopping him from jumping in, as I hit the water.

I thrashed, trying to break free from his grasp; I somehow managed to stab him with my dagger. He let go as the water around me turned to a blood-red.

I managed to bring my head over the water and took a gulp of air.

I saw Susan struggling to keep hold of Peter, and Lucy looked ready to cry.

I tried to shout to them, to tell them I was alright, but when I did my mouth filled with river water.

My head went under, and I felt something grab my leg.

Maugrim had survived.

I thrashed and kicked to try and shake myself free to no avail.

I saw him widen his eyes; as the river brought us further, and further downstream, I felt him loosen his grasp.

I somehow managed to turn and saw something that made my blood run cold.

I was headed towards a second waterfall.

I looked around desperately, trying to find something to hold on to.

5 feet; 4 feet; 2 feet; and I fell over.

I screamed.

I screamed so loudly, the birds that were roosting in nearby trees took off in fright.

My mother's face flashed through my mind.

I love you, mom, forever and always.

"I am going to die, and Peter is going to kill me," I whispered.

I laughed at the thought.

At least I would have a smile on my face as I died.

The river loomed up, bigger and bigger; until-

FWOOOM!

I sank in a cloud of bubbles, and the world went black.

 _*I woke up on a cliff._

 _Down below, in the valley, a battle raged._

 _On one side, leading the attack; was Jadis, the white witch herself._

 _On the other, leading the defenders; was a familiar golden-haired figure._

" _Peter!"I tried screaming, but no sound came out._

 _I watched, horrified and helpless, as he charged straight towards the witch._

 _Then I noticed why._

 _Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, all lay at her feet, dead._

 _Peter charged at her wildly, all caution thrown to the wind._

 _The White Witch turned, and laughed a high and icy cold, maniacal laugh; as she ran him through with one graceful stroke._

 _She jerked the sword, now slick with his blood out of his lifeless body, and raised it triumphantly, for all to see._

" _NOOOO!" I screamed; the scream tearing itself from my throat._

" _No! No… no…" I whimpered quietly, sinking to my knees in the grass, my eyes stinging with tears._

" _Dear heart, do not despair."_

 _I turned and looked into Aslan's amber colored eyes._

" _Why?"_

" _Do not despair; this is only one outcome of the war."_

" _What do you mean?" I asked him, my voice barely audible._

" _You alone have the power to change the outcome of this story."_

 _I swallowed._

" _Courage, Dear heart, the worst is yet to come."*_

I gasped and opened my eyes.

I was lying in a clearing ringed with willow trees.

"Am I dead?" I asked the air.

The only sound was the wind in the trees.

"Thanks for the straight answer."

I stood up, and glanced around, looking for any immediate threats.

Luckily, there were none, I was still terribly shaken from my dream.

Then I realized my arm was healed, and that I was dry, completely dry.

My hair, my clothes, I even still had both shoes, were completely dry. Surprisingly, the cloak and dagger had both stayed with me.

The cloak.

The truth dawned on me; the cloak had protected me. What had my mother said? Its material will feel as smooth as silk, but in reality, it will protect you from harm. It will serve as your strongest armor.

I didn't know how long I had been unconscious, and where I was, but I knew I had a gut feeling, that if I walked northeast.

I sighed and started out through the wilderness.

* * *

"….Scared Aslan, I don't think I can do this," Peter said.

I was crouching behind a bush. A few feet away, standing right outside the line of trees, stood Peter and Aslan.

"Fear is not the absence of bravery, but its equal; do you understand Peter?" Aslan asked in his deep and soothing voice.

"I think so, but for the sakes of the others, I hope so."

"Then go, I heard Orieus wanted to teach you some sword techniques."

"Thank you, Aslan. I just have one question."

"Ask away, son of Adam,"

I stepped back, treading on some dry leaves in the process.

I froze as they turned towards me; Peter unsheathed his sword and started forward.

Aslan laughed.

"If it was a wolf, it would've run by now."

Peter looked wary, but put his sword away and retreated to where Aslan stood.

"Your question?" Aslan asked him.

"Umm…" Peter stuttered, "A girl came into Narnia with us, her name is-"

"Emily Clarke."

"How did you know?" Peter asked him in fascination.

"I know many things…. Do not worry about Emily; I am sure she will be here sooner than you think."

"Alright then, thank you," Peter said.

He bowed to Aslan. As he walked back towards the camp there was a slight spring in his step that had been missing before.

"You may come out now, daughter of Eve."

I emerged from my hiding place mystified.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I know many things Dear Heart; I'm glad to see that you are unharmed and well."

I looked directly into his eyes.

"What happened to my mother?"

The wind whistled through the trees. It seemed forever before Aslan opened his mouth to speak.

"Mr. Pevensie seemed overjoyed to know you were ok."

"You didn't answer my question!" I shouted at him.

A low growl escaped Aslan's throat, and I stumbled back in fear.

"He cares deeply for you, the question remains- do you care for him?"

That threw me off balance.

"I….. Um…. I….." I stammered, blushing a deep red.

"I understand," He smiled, amusement filling his eyes.

A horn cut through the air.

I looked at him, puzzled.

"The queens must have been attacked at the creek, come," he gestured for me to jump onto his back.

I did, and we raced through the trees.

I slipped off his back as we neared the creek.

Susan and Lucy were huddled in a tree in fright, Peter stood at its base, sword drawn and pointing at a wolf.

We arrived just as a large group of Narnians appeared, having heard the horn's call.

"Stand down," Aslan ordered the other Narnians.

"This is Peter's battle."

"Well said cat," The wolf snarled as two more wolves burst through the thicket.

Aslan immediately trapped one under his claws, while I threw my dagger, with blinding accuracy, at the third wolf.

The dagger sunk up to its hilt in the wolves hide.

All heads turned in my direction.

"Emily?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Look out Peter!" Lucy cried shrilly as the wolf pounced on him.

Peter disappeared under a mound of iron colored fur.

A deafening silence rang through the clearing.

The mound of fur stopped shaking, and a glimmer of silver could be seen in the iron.

I rushed over and pushed the beast's dead body off of the golden haired boy. As I did, I saw a thin, faint white scar along the wolf's foreleg.

 ** _Maugrim._** I thought to myself, anger and rage filling me; then, without warning, three people embraced me, hugging me tightly.

"Can't… breathe…" I gasped.

They let go, and I saw Susan and Lucy's eyes were glistening with tears of joy. Peter grabbed my shoulders.

"Don't ever think of doing something like that again."

"Yes, your majesty," I said mockingly.

Aslan cleared his throat.

As we stood up, I retrieved my dagger and wiped it on my skirt.

He released the wolf, and it bolted towards the woods.

"After him, he will lead you to the second son of Adam."

The group of Narnians that had come to the creek raced after it.

I looked at Aslan, who inclined his head, nodding slightly.

"Orieus!"

A centaur cantered up.

"Take the Guardian with you."

"Yes, my liege," he said, eyeing me warily.

I grabbed a hold of his outstretched arm and swung myself onto his back.

"Hold on, Milady," He said, speeding up to pass the leopards and smaller creatures.

In no time we had reached the witch's camp.

I got off Orieus's back and peered through the undergrowth.

I inhaled sharply.

Standing in the clearing just beyond the bushes were… things. That was the only word I could use to describe them.

I looked a bit closer and saw Edmund; tied to a tree, very close to our current position.

I had an idea.

* * *

Everyone was in position.

Orieus stood ready to leave, as fauns and the various wild animals spread out around the encampment at random.

I was standing in some bushes behind the tree Edmund was tied to; far away enough not to be seen, but close enough to hear what his captor, a dwarf, was saying.

You thought her majesty would care for you?" He said in a high and nasally voice.

I clenched my teeth.

"Would the little prince like some more Turkish delight?" the dwarf continued mockingly, smiling nastily at Edmund.

"I don't know about him, but I wouldn't mind some."

I stepped out from my hiding spot.

I raised my voice.

"FOR NARNIA!"

Out of the woods, causing mayhem and destruction, came fauns, leopards, tigers, and many more.

I swiftly cut the ropes binding Edmund in a single stroke, before turning and grabbing the dwarf that had been taunting him.

With surprising strength, I slammed him into the tree and tied him up. Once I had finished, Edmund stuck the dwarf's knife into his hat.

The ride back to Aslan's camp was uneventful.

I was shaken from our near encounter with the White Witch. She had exited her General's tent just as we had left the camp.

I swear Professor Kirke heard her scream of outrage, all the way back in England.

I wrapped my cloak around a freezing Edmund.

"You know you don't have to be so nice to me," he said, his voice so quiet, I had to strain my ears to hear him.

I laughed.

"Of course I do," I said, ruffling his hair well naturedly, "You're like the annoying, persistent, and impulsive little brother I've never had."

He cracked a rare smile.

"Thanks."

"It is my pleasure."

* * *

"EDMUND!"

Lucy's excited shriek filled the air.

I helped him off of Orieus's back, still wrapped in my cloak.

As his siblings crowded him, followed by curious Narnians, I slipped away from the crowd into the trees.

I was exhausted, more exhausted than I had ever been in my entire life.

I sat down in the shade of an Elm tree and closed my eyes. It felt as if only seconds had passed when I heard soft and graceful footfalls coming towards me.

My eyes snapped open, I turned around, hand on the hilt of my dagger.

"Aslan," I breathed in relief. "You scared me."

He smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure you are all right."

I thought back to the witch's courtyard with my mother and the fight at the waterfall.

"Why?"

It was all I could say, but it was enough.

Aslan bowed his great head in despair.

"Your mother had… has a strong heart. When she first found the wardrobe, the country was in peril and in need of assistance-"

"You opened the doorway for her in the first place! You didn't care about what happened to her!"

"That is not true."

My emotions and thoughts exploded. Everything I had felt since my mother's disappearance until now came pouring out in a flood of rage.

"She told me that during a fight with the witch, she had gotten hurt, she said you sent her back!" I yelled at him, seething with anger.

"She was never the same since. She became so secretive about her past, about my father, about everything! I practically lived with an empty shell of a person!" I paused breathing hard.

"There were times she would just freeze in one spot and start blabbing about Narnia, about you; she would lock herself in her room and cry for hours! She…. She….." I paused, tears flowing down my face.

Aslan looked at me, pain, sorrow, and sadness filled his amber eyes.

"I'm sorry."

I looked at him.

"I'm sorry. Your mother is a great woman; she is strong, independent, caring, and a born leader; but no one is perfect, every person has a flaw. Your mother is loyal, too loyal; that is her fatal flaw. She would rather die than abandon a soul in need; that is the reason I pulled her out of Narnia."

Footsteps approached.

I quickly wiped my tears away and fixed my face into a neutral expression.

Edmund walked up to us.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked Aslan.

He stopped when he saw me.

"I still have your cloak."

I grinned at him.

"As long as you need it, Ed."

"Emily," I turned to face the great lion. "We will finish our talk later."

I nodded and bid the two of them goodbye.

I looked up at the sky and saw that it had darkened visibly.

"Emily!" Susan cried, seeing me approach.

The three hugged me, muttering their thanks into my ears.

A female centaur galloped up to us, offering to teach us some of the Narnian constellations.

"Go, we'll catch up," Peter told his sisters.

"C'mon," he said, taking my arm.

"Close your eyes."

I looked at him.

"What are you trying to accomplish?"

"You'll see."

I closed my eyes as he led me out of the camp. Soon my feet touched hard rock, instead of soft grass.

"Open."

I opened my eyes and gasped.

We were standing on an outcrop of rock, raised above the camp. Beneath us, spread out like a quilt, was the green wilderness of Narnia, stretching out to the sea.

"It's beautiful!" I whispered.

"So are you."

I glanced at him.

"Peter," I said.

"I thought you were dead." He said simply.

"You never resurfaced after Maugrim attacked you." He said, emotion filling his voice.

"I thought you had died."

I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Peter I-"

"When I first knocked you over in Kings Cross, I sensed that there was something… different about you. Then at Professor Kirke's… when you kept dropping hints about your family I saw that you were strong, you had gone through more than any sixteen-year-old should ever have to go through.

"When we entered Narnia, you kept wanting to be the hero, and I was jealous. Jealous because I couldn't keep my family together, keep them safe, protect them." He stopped, his bright blue eyes gleaming with tears.

"When you saved my life at the waterfall, I finally understood what the jealousy meant, where it all came from."

He looked out into the distance.

"I cared for you… but it wasn't just caring for you as a friend, as a sister. It was deeper, more complex than that…. I….. I…."

My breath sped up, my stomach turning into a zoo; as the truth hit me hard.

Tears had started to fall down his face, shimmering in the sunset.

I raised a hand to wipe them away.

"Emily," he said, all humor leaving his face.

He opened his mouth to say something; three words that would change everything.

"I love you."

* * *

 **So….**

 **What do you guys think? Review and I'll do my best to respond.**

 **I know it's a bit of a cliffy but….. I had to end it somewhere, right?**

 **Anyway, love you guys, and I'll do my best to update again soon. Hopefully.**

 **Ttyl,**

 **Liz**


	7. Chapter 7: The Deep Magic

**Yellow!**

 **(Talk about an awesome way of saying hello:)**

 **I had so much fun writing this chapter; I know it moves very quickly, I just wanted to get a couple of scenes done, and out of the way.**

 **Shoutout to EgyLynx for being the only person to review chapter six, your review made my day!**

 **Aaannnnyyywwwaaayyy on with the chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I love you."

I looked at him in shock, realization crashing over like a tidal wave. I finally understood all the caring, all the butterflies, the worry, and the caring.

"I… I… I think I love you too," I whispered.

Peter sighed in relief.

"Just imagine what would have happened if you said no, I was so scared…"

He turned towards the sunset.

"You're beautiful," he said slowly.

I looked at him; I was wearing the clothes from Professor Kirke's home, my blond hair was streaked with dirt, I was covered in dried blood and bruises. I was anything but beautiful.

"You're not so shabby yourself," I smirked.

"Your hair…"

He raised a hand to gently brush a stray piece of hair that had fallen in my eyes, and smoothly took my face in his hands and leaned down to kiss me.

I stiffened; startled by the suddenness of the kiss, but I gradually leaned into it.

Peter ran his hands through my hair, ruining the remainder of the plait that it was in.

A low growl sounded from behind us.

We both spun around to see Aslan standing at the bottom of the rock, looking up at us in amusement.

"I suggest the two of you get some sleep before someone…. Less understanding comes along."

We both nodded in agreement.

Peter and I walked towards the tents.

"Goodnight, Peter," I said to him as we reached the tent that I share with Susan and Lucy.

"Goodnight, Em," he said and pecked me on the cheek.

I entered the tent and lay down on the hammock. I slowly fell asleep, a smile spread across my face.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, and in good spirits.

No nightmares had invaded my sleep, and I was still slightly giddy from last night's events.

Someone had kindly put out clothes for me; similar to the ones from my dream.

Leather pants, a white shirt, and a deep blue tunic.

I changed, pulled on a pair of hunting boots, slipped my dagger into my belt, and reached for my cloak; only to remember that Edmund still had it.

I left the tent and went to look for the Pevensies.

A faun pointed me in the direction of the outcrop of rock Peter and I had been standing on the night before. I thanked him and started in that direction.

The four siblings were sitting at a low table eating breakfast. Peter looked sullenly at his toast, while Edmund inhaled piece after piece.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast Ed," I said, joining them at the table.

"Then you better pack some for the journey," Peter said, standing up.

The three Pevensies and I looked up at him in confusion.

"We're leaving?" Lucy asked quietly.

"You are, I promised mum, I'd keep you three safe, but there's no reason I can't stay and help." Her eldest brother said.

"You didn't promise my mother anything; I'm staying," I said firmly.

"But they need us... All four of us" Lucy protested.

"Lucy it's too dangerous. You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!" Peter exclaimed, running a hand through his hair distractedly.

"Almost doesn't count," I mumbled; thankfully no one heard me.

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund said.

We all turned to look at him.

"I've seen what the White Witch can do and I've helped her do it, and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

"When did you get so wise?" I asked him jokingly.

He shrugged and Lucy pulled him into a quick hug.

"Well, I guess that's it then," Susan declared, standing up and grabbing her bow and quiver.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked her mystified.

"If we're going to fight; I should get some practice in don't you think?"

"Keep your guard up. You keep dropping it after you land a hit."

One of the centaurs, Kalis, had offered to train me.

"You have a natural feel for the weapon, you just need to practice," he continued.

"Practice makes perfect," I muttered, frustrated.

"What was that?" Kalis asked me curiously, as he circled around me.

"Just a saying from our world," I replied, adjusting my grip.

"Practice makes perfect."

"That is very wise and true," he said, nodding his head.

"Un guard!" Edmunds' voice yelled out.

"Come on Ed, sword hand up like Orieus showed us," Peter said to him.

The two were sword fighting, sitting astride….. Well, Edmund was riding a horse…. And Peter was… well…. Riding a unicorn. Of course Peter gets the unicorn.

I smirked.

Clang.

Their swords gleamed in the sunlight, silver on silver, blocking and jabbing. There was a certain beauty to it; each fighter's face filled with concentration as their swords beat back and forth.

"Whoa, horsey!" Edmund cried as the two stopped their steeds next to us.

"My name is Philip," the horse said.

 _ **Did the horse just talk?!**_

Edmund looked as shocked as I felt as he apologized to Phillip the horse.

I turned to a smiling Peter.

"Are you up for one more duel?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Against?"

"Me," I replied simply.

He looked at my dagger, which was tiny compared to his sword.

"A dagger? Against Rhindon?"

"You named your sword?" I scoffed at him.

"I shall oversee the match," Kalis said, stepping in between us.

"You can beat her Peter!" Edmund called out to my opponent.

"Don't listen to him; he's giving you a false hope," I said as we both got into a fighting stance.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Yes."

He charged at me.

I rolled under his strike and came up behind him on one knee; I elbowed the back of his knee, and his leg crumpled underneath him.

I slashed at his head. He ducked and the two of us clambered into a standing position.

Peter turned and swept my legs out from under me.

"You do know that the term 'sweeping a girl off her feet has a different meaning to it right?"

He laughed and offered a hand to help me up.

I took his arm and used it to pull him down to the ground, surprising him. I quickly placed the tip of my dagger under his chin.

He went slightly cross-eyed trying to keep it in view.

I leaned over and whispered into his ear: "the first rule of swordplay, never underestimate your opponent."

"I declare Lady Emily to be the winner," Kalis announced as we stood up.

"Told you Edmund was lying," I said playfully.

Orieus galloped up to us; a grim expression on his face.

"What is wrong brother?" Kalis asked him.

"The White Witch has requested an audience with Aslan."

"When?" I asked as we hastened down the path that led from the training grounds to the main camp.

"She sent one of those wretched wolves of hers, frightening several fauns, before we killed it, it said that she wanted an audience with the great lion."

"You're joking," Peter said to the centaur.

"I wish I was, Your Majesty."

We arrived and joined the assembled Narnians, just as she did.

The witch was sitting on a throne which was being carried by four ogres and being led by a dwarf.

"Make way; make way, for the Queen of Narnia and Empress of the lone islands; Her Majesty, Jadis!" It cried shrilly.

"She is no Queen of Narnia dwarf," I said coolly, stepping away from my spot next to Susan.

"Peace Emily," Aslan said to me.

I bowed my head and stepped aside.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," the witch said.

All gazes flickered towards Edmund, and then returned to the witch.

"His offense was not against you," Aslan said calmly.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was made."

"Then you will know of the Magic which the Emperor-beyond-the-sea put into Narnia at the very beginning. You know that every traitor belongs to me as my rightful prey and that for every treachery I have a right to kill."

"So that's how you came to imagine yourself as queen; because you were the Emperor's hangman. I see." Mr. Beaver said menacingly.

"Peace, Beaver," Aslan said with a very low growl.

"And so," continued the witch, "His life is forfeit to me. His blood is my property."

"Come and take it, then," Peter said threateningly, stepping in front of his brother.

"You think that a simple threat will deny me my right, little king? Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water," the White Witch leered at him.

"Enough, I shall talk with you alone," Aslan growled and motioned for the witch to accompany him.

The pair disappeared into his tent, and all the Narnians relaxed slightly.

The sun was high in the sky by the time the two exited the tent. I scrambled to my feet, from my seat on the grass.

"How will I know you will keep your word?" Jadis asked Aslan.

I almost laughed out loud. You should never doubt the great lion.

I winced and put my fingers in my ears as Aslan let out an earsplitting roar.

I glanced at Edmund. The poor boy looked as if he was going to faint.

After the witch had left, we all looked at Aslan.

"She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood,"

A cheer went up from the Narnians as they swarmed the Pevensies, congratulating them and clapping them on the back.

I slipped away from the throng of Narnians and made my way back to the training grounds.

I took my dagger and aimed. It hit the center of the target. Bull's-eye.

"Nice throw."

I turned to face Edmund, who was carrying my cloak.

"I never got to really thank you for….. You know…. Saving my life."

"I was only doing my job," I replied, retrieving my dagger from the target.

"What do you mean?" he asked me curiously.

I had finally understood who I was meant to protect; who the 'them' was.

"I am the Guardian of Narnia, its people, and its rulers. It was and is my duty to protect you."

He handed me the cloak.

"I'm sorry."

I looked at him quizzically.

"For what?"

"I know why you're being so distant. I was horrid and inconsiderate towards you in Professor Kirke's house."

I looked at the 12-year-old in awe.

"Ed, I don't know what the witch did to you, but I like it; you're a lot nicer now."

He laughed, and after a moment I joined in.

"Emily?" He asked me when we had both calmed down.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to spar with me?"

I looked at him, my eyes twinkling.

"It would be an honor,"

* * *

Edmund and I stood panting and gasping for breath, after a few hours of sparring.

"You should get some sleep. Aslan is going to need everyone at full awareness if we're going to fight the witch."

"And you?"

"Five minutes."

He left, and I returned to the targets to work on my aim.

The cool night breeze felt good against my face as I threw my dagger repeatedly at the target.

I lifted the dagger back ready to throw it, when a burst of pain flashed down my arm, causing me to drop the blade.

A second burst of pain, more intense this time, zipped through my body.

Images ran through my mind.

Susan and Lucy's fearful faces. A stone table. Hags and ogres tying me in rope; and her, Jadis, the White Witch.

As her face grew larger, painful white hot energy exploded in the pit of my stomach and behind my eyes.

I cried out in anguish and dropped to my knees in the cold, wet grass.

 _I am sorry, Dear Heart. Protect them. You are truly my Guardian. My lioness._

I barely had time to fathom Aslan's words before a supernova of agony exploded in my chest, just above my heart.

I fell limply to the ground, shivering uncontrollably, as the pain slowly subsided.

I lay there, my cloak partially covering me, shaking as I tried to understand what it all meant.

Then it hit me. A pang of sorrow filled me as tears started to flow down my face.

I cursed the moon for looking so beautiful.

The truth sunk in, the tears on my face freezing in the cold Narnian wind.

Aslan was dead.

* * *

 **Aaaannnddd that was chapter seven!**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Please Review, it really makes my day when you do.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


	8. Chapter 8: Even Deeper Magic

**Hey, guys!**

 **I'm back with chapter eight!**

 **Shoutout to Arvas13; without you…. Well, I probably would have uploaded this chapter next week.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I lay in the cold, wet grass; shivering and crying.

The pain had long since faded away; I sat up, pulling my cloak tighter around me for warmth.

Standing up, I looked over the sleeping camp.

How could he have sacrificed himself for us all? What are we supposed to do now?

 _ **I couldn't… I wouldn't believe Aslan was gone. I needed to see it for myself.**_

I wandered through the woods, looking for some sort of sign. I was just about to give up hope when something caught my eye. There were slight impressions in the hard packed earth, footprints!

I raced through the trees, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

Minutes (although it felt like moments) later, I stopped, panting for breath.

The trees had started to look familiar as if I was going in circles.

I accepted the fact that I was hopelessly lost and slid down to the ground in defeat.

Leaning back against a tree, I looked at the canopy of dark green and gold, and let my thoughts wander.

How was it possible, that not even two weeks ago I was a normal girl living in England, on the way to Professor Kirke's home; and now I was the guardian of a magical country, who's worried about the welfare of a mythical lion?!

"What do I do?" I asked aloud.

A soft breeze brushed past me.

I lurched backward as the tree that had been supporting me moved.

 _ **Wait…. Since when did trees move?**_

My breath sped up in excitement as I watched the trees move in sync to form two lines, a path.

"Thank you," I said breathlessly.

"Of course Emily," a familiar voice responded.

I turned to face a girl made of air… sort of.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what and who are you?"

"As for what I am, I am a dryad, a tree spirit. As for whom I am… I am the one who warned you of the treacherous wolf Maugrim when you first entered Narnia. "

"You saved my life."

"It was nothing. Now go!" she said a little forcefully.

I nodded and turned to hurry down the path.

It led to a hilltop. In the center stood a stone table; three figures lay there; Susan, Lucy, and Aslan.

As I approached the girls stirred.

"Emily!" the younger one cried, and ran to hug me. "What are you doing here?"

My eyes never left the golden body that lay on the table.

"Is he really…."

The two confirmed my fears to be true, and I ran to his body.

His mane had been cut. He had been bound, and an ugly gash marked the place where the witch had ended his life.

I choked down tears and placed my hands on the Great Lion's cold body.

"From the glistening eastern sea to the great western woods; from the radiant southern sun to the clear northern skies; fallen hero of Narnia, may you pass forth easily and peacefully into the Lion's country, and from this world's burden, you shall be free."

I stepped back, my eyes red with tears, drained of energy.

"That was beautiful," Susan said with a slight sniffle.

The words had come to me naturally as if I had recited them many times before.

"We should go. The boys will need our help," Susan said, glancing at the lightened skies.

"I'm so cold," Lucy whispered.

I estimated to be around dawn, and the air was icy.

The three of turned to walk back towards the trees when a loud crack resonated across the clearing from the direction of the stone table.

The hilltop shook, sending us sprawling to the floor.

"Are you alright?" I asked the others as I stood up.

"Oh, Susan, what have they done?!"

Susan and I turned to look in the direction that she was pointing in.

The stone table had cracked, and Aslan's body had vanished.

Something was off.

I felt a heavy pressure on my heart, pressing down.

"Lucy, don't-"I faltered, when a familiar figure loomed over us, blocking out the early morning sun.

"Aslan!" Lucy yelled joyfully, running to embrace the Great Lion.

Susan rushed to join her sister, but I stood rooted in place, dumbfounded.

Aslan must have seen my expression because a moment later he bounded up to me; the Pevensies trailing behind him.

"Is something bothering you Emily?"

I gaped at him.

"How… but… I mean, you're dead." I stated in confusion."She killed you! I felt it! They saw it!" I gestured towards the two sisters.

Aslan laughed.

"My Guardian; if the witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she would've looked further back, into the time before time itself, into even deeper magic. For she would have seen that if a willing victim who had committed no treachery died in a traitor's stead, the stone table would crack, and death itself would begin to unwind. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"I understand."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his golden forehead.

"We sent word that you were dead. Peter and Edmund would have gone to war."

Aslan and I turned to look at the second eldest Pevensie.

"We have to help them," Lucy said, drawing her knife from its sheath.

I smiled.

"We will, but not alone."

He looked at me and I nodded in understanding.

"Now, climb on my back. We have a long way to go and little time to get there. And you might want to cover your ears."

I raised my hands to protect my ears as Aslan let out a mighty roar.

* * *

I felt Lucy and Susan shudder as we passed through the icy gates that led to the witch's courtyard.

Aslan lowered us to the ground, a look of astonishment showing on his face.

"So many…" I heard him mumble to himself quietly.

I looked around for my mother; as Lucy ran off with Susan, shouting about a faun.

Spotting the Pegasi, that had hidden me from the witch's wrath previously; I rushed past it and ran at full speed towards my mother's statue.

I heard the other shout in delight about something; while I realized something was wrong with the statue.

There was a deep crack in the ice, running over her side.

I heard soft footsteps coming from behind me. I turned to see Susan, Aslan, Lucy, and an unfamiliar faun wearing a red scarf approaching me cautiously.

"Is this…?" Susan's question hung in the air, unsaid.

I nodded solemnly.

Aslan strode passed me and breathed on the statue. His breath created a ripple effect. The ice faded away, leaving my mother standing there, pale and shivering.

"Mom," my voice cracked with emotion. I ran forward and hugged her.

"Emily, my Emily," she pulled me in, gripping me tightly.

I clung to her, not willing to let go. I was scared that if I did, I would lose her again.

"You've gotten so big!" she said weakly, holding me at arm's length to look me over.

"Two years does do that to you, mom."

"You've grown into such a beautiful young woman!" her face hardened slightly.

"Emily, I love you, and I will never leave you like that ev-"

My mother gasped for air and stumbled back.

"Mom!" I shouted.

"Amelia!"

Aslan and I rushed over to her, catching her before she fell.

She clutched her side, where a large and rapidly bleeding gash had appeared suddenly.

"Lucy, the cordial," I heard Aslan say.

I slipped the cloak off my shoulders and pressed it to the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

My hands shook as Lucy unstoppered the small crystal vial, and poured a drop of the liquid into my mother's mouth.

I cradled her head in my lap.

"We'll get you fixed, just don't leave me, mom, you promised! You promised me you wouldn't leave me again, please!" I practically shouted, tears flowing freely down my face.

"Emily, there is only one way to save her. Magic created this wound and only magic can undo it."

"No," I said, immediately understanding the situation.

"I won't let you send her back! I won't!"

"Emily," he said, "If I send her back, the wound would disappear."

I looked into Aslan's amber eyes.

 _Courage, Dear Heart, the worst is yet to come._

His words echoed in my ears.

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine."

"Amelia." He said, turning to my mother.

"Aslan," she smiled.

"My dear, I will return you to the place where your story in Narnia all began."

She grimaced in pain as she nodded in understanding.

"Emily."

"Yes?"

"Your father would have been extremely proud of the young woman you have become."

I turned my head away so no one saw my tears, as my mother disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"She looks like you," Susan said to me, "Except for your eyes."

"I have my dad's eyes."

It was true. My father apparently had Spanish roots, and I have inherited his chocolate- brown eyes.

"My lord," a centaur said, coming up to us (but addressing Aslan)." We have found more statues inside the castle."

As the pair raced off, the faun with the red scarf turned to me.

"You are Amelia Clarke's daughter?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Mr.… Mr. Tumnus the faun," he responded.

I gave him a bone squeezing hug.

"Um… Milady, what was that for?" he asked me bewildered.

"You protected Lucy. You risked everything, including your life, to help a complete and utter stranger. Anyone who can do that is good in my book."

Soon every Narnian accounted for. The question remained: How the bloody hell were we going to get to the battlefield.

"Emily," Aslan called over to me. "Walk with me."

"What is it, Aslan?" I asked once we had gotten out of earshot of the other Narnians.

"Emily, I want you to scout before coming to battle."

"How, Aslan? I can't exactly walk across the entire country."

He looked at me, merriment in his eyes.

"Fledge," he called out.

A Pegasi trotted up to us.

"Yes Aslan, o' chivalrous one?" he asked modestly, bowing to the Great Lion.

"Now is not the time for flattery Fledge."

"Right, right, sorry"

"Take Miss Clarke to scout, and then bring her to the battlefield."

The winged horse nodded a little too enthusiastically for my liking, but under Aslan's watchful eye, I climbed onto his back.

I may have fought wolves before, and fallen off waterfalls; however, nothing could have prepared me for this.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as we lifted off the ground, launching into the air.

I heard the horse snicker at my distress.

"Oh, shut up," I said.

"Humph," the horse- sorry Pegasi- said. "Your mother was more fun."

"You… you knew my mother?"I asked him.

"She saved my life," he stated simply as we skimmed over the clouds. "Way back, when Aslan first created Narnia (yes, I'm immortal), I served King Frank, and Queen Helen, the first monarchs of Narnia-"

We dipped below the clouds; I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so we kept flying.

"Then, years after they had passed away, into Aslan's country; I was captured by some giants of the northern kind (they aren't the nicest bunch, you know?), anyway, I was sure I was going to be their next meal, smoked horse, when your mother climbed through a window, unlocked the cage I was held in, and rescued me. She's a resourceful one; reminds me a lot of little Polly from way back-"

"Polly?" I asked.

"Polly and Diggory, quite the pair; they came from your world into Narnia, letting in the dreadful Neevil (by accident of course!). We had some adventures back then. We flew and saved Narnia! We got an apple from the Emperors-across-the-sea's sacred garden, and from that apple grew the guardian tree of Narnia!"

That phrase sounded familiar, it tickled the back of my mind.

Professor Kirke! He had told me that the wardrobe was made of wood from the sister tree of the tree that protected Narnia. Could the Diggory from Fledge's story be the professor? No… it's too farfetched.

"Anyway, I owe your mother a life debt. If you ever need a trusty flying horse- I'm your Pegasi." Fledge declared.

"Thank you Fledge."

I leaned forward, mentally, and physically exhausted from the day's events.

Fledge, sensing my shift in position, slowed his flight speed.

"Take a nap," he said. "If I see anything suspicious, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Fledge."

I closed my eyes and sunk into dreamland.

 _*"Little Guardian, you think you can best me? I have succeeded in killing your family, and friends, and still you defy me? Foolish child." The White Witch turned and showed me a row of bodies._

 _My mom, the Pevensies, Aslan, Professor Kirke, and a dark haired man I didn't recognize._

 _I was numb from anger._

 _I lifted my dagger and threw it in her direction. It sunk deep into her back and she turned to face me._

" _By Jove Em, I thought you loved me?"_

 _I gasped._

 _Standing with my blade embedded in him was Peter._

" _No… I thought…"_

 _I rushed forward and caught him as he fell limply towards the ground._

" _Miss Clarke," he said, drawing a shaky and hollow breath._

" _What?" I asked him in confusion._

" _Miss Clarke, wake up!"*_

My eyes snapped open.

"We have arrived."

We broke the clouds and descended.

We landed on a cliff.

A feeling of déjà vu and dread washed over me.

Down below, in the valley, a battle raged.

On one side, leading the attack; was Jadis, the White Witch herself.

On the other, leading the defenders; was a familiar golden-haired figure.

* * *

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Please review, they always make my day.**

 **Anyway, I should probably be getting some sleep because it's past midnight and I'm in the dance competition in my school tomorrow at 08:00 tomorrow morning….**

 **But before I go, yes I know this is like the fifth time I'm asking this, but-**

 **How was the story of "The Magicians Nephew" represented in the movie "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe"?**

 **Whoever answers correctly gets a shoutout!**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Happy Kwanza to you all!**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


	9. Chapter 9: The Woods-Between-the-Worlds

**Hey, guys!**

 **Here it comes…. Chapter 9!**

 **I really hope you people like it, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**

 **This chapter takes place during the final battle and before the coronation. !WARNING! I changed up the final battle a little bit….. Deal with it.**

 **Anyway, I normally don't respond to reviews in the author's note, but since it's a guest review… to the guest who asked if Aslan is Emily's father, I am sad to say he is not. It's a good idea, but don't worry, her father will be mentioned; however, you'll only figure out who he is if I write a sequel story….. So be patient!**

 **Also shoutout to the guest named Pierce for being the only one to answer the trivia. Here are some cookies (::) (::) (::)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Peter!"

The scream tore itself from my throat.

He couldn't hear me. He was too busy sending the ogre he was fighting, back to whatever hell it had come from.

Peter dodged a dwarf's attack and started running towards the witch.

I glanced over to see why fearing what I would see.

Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, were locked in combat with the witch, and it didn't look like they were winning.

"Let's go Fledge," I said, nudging him slightly with my heels.

"Sure thing boss."

He leaped off the cliff and soared in the Pevensies direction.

The Witch swept Susan and Lucy off their feet. Edmund swung at her wildly, his sword gleaming in the sunlight.

Jadis laughed menacingly and jabbed at him, tearing the raven-haired boy's armor, causing him to fall back, blood already beginning to gush from the wound.

I urged Fledge to go faster. As we flew over, I managed to catch Kalis' eye. The centaur uttered a fierce battle cry ("For Aslan and for Narnia!"), and fought with renewed vigor, making his way toward the monarchs.

Peter had reached Edmund's side; his eyes glowed with a murderous rage. He parried the Witch's oncoming attack and counterattacked with a backhand swing to her head.

"C'mon Pete," I whispered as Fledge put me down a few paces away from their duel.

It looked as if Peter had the upper hand, I looked around me; so many Narnians had fallen, so many were dead or dying.

I made it to the other Pevensies. After concluding that Susan and Lucy were only knocked out and nothing more, I moved to Edmund.

The sword strike had penetrated his armor and had been pushed deeper to pierce his stomach. I moved to cut some material from my already blood-stained cloak to use as a temporary tourniquet when I felt something grab my wrist.

I looked at Edmund. The blood had drained from his face, leaving it white and chalky; his lips were tinged with blue; and his brown eyes, which were normally filled with mirth and energy, were dull and lifeless.

"Pe…te..r…" he gasped heavily.

"He…lp him…" the boy's chest heaved as he attempted to point. The effort it took was obvious; the pain, even more so.

I spun around to see Peter on the ground at the White Witch's feet, his blonde hair matted to his face with sweat. He groaned incoherently and struggled to pull himself out of striking distance.

The witch smiled cruelly at the movement and twirled her scepter above her head.

"Goodbye, son of Adam."

Adrenaline coursed through my body. I sprinted forward and crouched next to Peter, spreading my cloak over the both of us; as Jadis thrust her scepter downward for the kill.

I heard the material rip and something pierce my rib cage, as the staff exploded in a flash of blinding white light.

The energy from the explosion threw me back a few feet.

I gingerly staggered to my feet, a burning sensation in my side, and locked eyes with the witch. A look that said: you're mine.

She smiled and spread her arms welcomingly.

"Otmis!"

Her war general, a large black Minotaur, barreled towards me. I easily step-sided and in one fluid motion, drew my dagger and stabbed him in the back.

"Milady," I looked over to see Kalis standing near me.

"Keep them safe. Please."

"Until the end Milady," he responded and trotted over to the Pevensies.

"My, my, you do look like your mother," Jadis said, drawing a second sword.

"You have no right to speak of her! NONE! Just as you have no claim to the throne of Narnia!" I shouted at her, barely controlling my anger.

"Do not meddle in matters that you do not understand! I am the last remaining daughter of the great and noble house of Charn, and conquering queen of this pathetic country!"

A warm sensation filled me, giving me newfound strength.

"I apologize," I said.

The witch raised her eyebrows.

"I apologize that the house of Charn will be ended today."

Her eyes widened in terror as Aslan leaped over me, pouncing on the witch.

I turned away while the last daughter of Charn let out a final scream of outrage and anguish.

"You have done well my lioness."

I looked at Aslan.

"Then why do I feel as if I have accomplished nothing?"

"You, saved and protected the children of Adam and Eve, you destroyed her scepter and put an end to her reign of terror. Do not discredit yourself, Emily."

I winced and stumbled back.

The lion watched me with concern.

"You are hurt."

I shook my head.

"It's only a scratch. Edmund is worse. Tend to him, I'll be fine."

He looked at me hesitantly. After a few moments, he conceded and padded over to where the three Pevensies were crowded around Edmund's limp body.

I removed the cloak to look for the tear. It was long and jagged; it ran from about the center of the cloak down to the end, cutting the material in two.

My gaze moved to my side. I almost blacked out.

A fragment of crystal from the scepter had lodged itself in between two of my ribs.

My breath was sharp and labored as I tried to pull the piece out.

The odd thing was that the gash wasn't bleeding, rather, starting from where the shard had penetrated my skin, streaks of ice spread across my side.

A black mist (faint at first) began to obscure the edges of my vision. My head started to feel heavy. My eyesight blurred.

I staggered and gave the chunk of crystal a final tug, pulling it free.

"Emily!"

I raised my eyes to see a fuzzy outline oldest Pevensie running towards me.

The burning hot pain of ice spreading through my veins was unbearable. My knees buckled, my eyes fluttered shut, my breath slowed drastically.

I felt warm and strong hands grab me as I fell limply to the ground, the crystal shard falling from my grasp.

I struggled to stay conscious as Peter's face, contorted with worry and concern, appeared above me.

The image started to slip away like water.

"No, come back," I cried weakly, struggling against the darkness.

 _I've got you now little guardian._

The White Witch's icy laugh was the last thing I heard before I was sent into a dark and serene oblivion.

 **END OF CHAPTER NINE! (JK I'm not that mean :) read on)**

* * *

I was standing in a wood. It was deadly quiet in a peaceful way.

"Welcome to the Wood between the Worlds, Emily."

Standing behind me, smiling in the faint sunlight was the Professor.

"Professor Kirke!" I exclaimed, "How?"

"There is much to explain and little time to do so, come."

He started walking towards a group of what appeared to be puddles.

"Why am I here? Why are you here?" I asked, hurrying to catch up.

"I am here because Aslan has asked me to be here, while you are because Aslan wish's you to be here," he replied, chuckling.

"You know Aslan?" I asked warily.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"I guess…. These puddles, what are they?"

"They are anything but puddles Emily," he responded with a laugh, "they are gateways to many worlds, including ours. When I was about your age, a bit younger, I met a girl-"

"Polly?" I interrupted.

"Yes, Polly Plummer, how did you know?"

"Fledge told me."

The professor's smile grew even wider.

"Of course he did. Anyway, Polly and I, using magic (which my uncle had found in the form of rings I think), left our world and came here. From here we entered Charn, from Charn back to our world, and from there to Narnia (between each world we were transported back to here). Normally these puddles act as gateways between the worlds, but for you, they are a decision."

He paused and looked me in the eye.

"You can go back home. Your mother and father would both be there, alive and well, you'll be happy and free from your burden-" he indicated one puddle, "-but Narnia will be gone from your life, or-" he paused once more to indicate a second puddle, "-return to Narnia, to your present life, but suffer loss, love, and pain."

The air seemed to turn more serious as those words settled on me like weights.

What did I want? I looked at the two puddles. Part of me wanted to go home, be with my family, a part that wished that Narnia never existed. _**But if Narnia didn't exist you wouldn't have met Peter,**_ The more reasonable part of my brain said.

I looked longingly at the doorway that would take me home, to England.

"Have you chosen Emily?" Professor Kirke asked me.

"I hope so," I said finally.

"Then give me your hand."

I outstretched my hand and he slipped a delicate green ring onto my finger.

"Goodbye, Emily and good luck."

"Tell me one last thing," I said, turning to the professor.

"Is this real? Or has this just been happening inside my head?"

His eyes twinkled.

"Of course it is happening inside your head, Emily, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"

I nodded, took a deep breath, and leaped.

* * *

My eyes flickered open, quickly adjusting to the brightly lit room.

"She's awake!" a voice shouted.

Everything was fuzzy; the noise was filled with white static.

Darkness started to flood my mind again.

"Not again, C'mon Em, stay with me," a frustrated and urgent voice muttered, "Lucy, we need the cor-"

The voice was cut off as my eyelids fell shut, sending me back into oblivion.

 _*a whirlwind of images filled my mind._

 _Two children wearing green and yellow rings. Aslan standing in a circle of animals. A young girl entering the wardrobe. Jadis fighting my mother. My mother standing at an altar, an unfamiliar figure across from her. The snowball fight at the lamp post. Peter and I kissing in the Narnian sunset. Ruins standing tall on a lonely beach._

 _A roaring sound filled my ears._

 _As it grew louder a final image danced through my mind: Me fighting alongside an unfamiliar dark haired figure.*_

My eyes burst open. I sat up, breathing heavily.

I was sitting on a bed in a brightly lit room. Peter sat guard, asleep, in a chair by the bed.

I moved to stand and cried out in pain.

The blond boy's eyes snapped open.

"EMILY!"

He embraced me tightly, carefully avoiding my side.

"Oh, thank Aslan you're alright; I had started believing I had lost you."

With glistening eyes, I realized that he had said "I" instead of "We"

"I thought she had succeeded in killing you."

The door burst open.

"Are you alright Pete? We heard you…. Emily!"

I looked over Peter's shoulder to see Edmund and his sisters standing in the doorway.

"Blimey Emily, Please, I'm begging you, don't ever do that again!" Edmund sighed in visible relief.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I said with a smirk.

"Why is everyone so surprised with my recovery?" I asked him.

"You were gone. Even Kalis and Orieus said so, and then Aslan came and did some of his own magic. It's a miracle you're sitting up and talking at all," Susan answered me.

"Where are we?" I asked in wonder.

"Cair Paravel! It's absolutely wonderful!" Lucy exclaimed, before beginning to ramble about how the halls are made of polished ivory, and how, at the strike of noon, a rainbow is formed through the glass ceiling of the throne room.

"Have you four been crowned yet?" I asked once the young girl had finished.

Susan shook her head.

"Aslan wanted to, but Peter insisted on waiting for you to wake up. He said that since you… you know, you saved our lives all our lives multiple times, you should at least see us crowned," she said, glancing accusingly at her older sibling.

Peter looked around self-consciously.

"What?" he asked.

The four, and eventually five, of us burst into hysterical laughter.

The scene reminded me of the time long ago, on the train to Professor Kirke's home. Things had changed so much since then.

A pang of sadness flowed through me as I remembered the decision I had been given.

You did the right thing Emily, don't regret it. I chided myself silently.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," I said uncertainly.

It opened, revealing Aslan standing there.

"May I borrow Miss Clarke for a moment children?" He asked softly.

"Of course, Aslan," was the response.

Peter squeezed my hand reassuringly as he followed his siblings out of the room.

"How are you, my guardian?" the great lion asked me.

"I've seen better days, but I'm better, thank you."

Aslan eyed me curiously.

"Walk with me."

I slowly (and painfully) made my way off of the bed, leaning on the wall for support; I managed to reach the door.

I followed him onto a balcony overlooking the sea.

"You must have many questions, Dear Heart," he asked me, watching the gulls fly over our heads.

"A few," I admitted.

"While I was unconscious, Professor Kirke said I had a choice, did he really mean it? I mean… if I had chosen, would Narnia truly cease to exist for me?"

"Narnia is, as you have already figured out, a special place. Only those pure of heart and believe in it can see it, much less enter the country and play such an important role in its history. If you had chosen to leave Narnia, you would, in the process of during so, be erasing your entire belief of the country, of me, of who you truly are deep inside. Do you understand why so select few from your world manage to enter?"

I nodded.

"Another thing; I had these visions, images of random events. Were they real moments, real events?"

The lion chuckled and looked at me.

"What you saw was the past, present, and future, of not only Narnia but yourself as well."

He turned to leave. As he was about to reenter the castle, a sudden thought struck me.

"Aslan wait," I called out.

"Yes Emily?" he asked, his amber eyes piercing me delicately.

"In one of these visions, I saw ruins on a beach…. Is Narnia going to be attacked?"

"What you saw was a moment. A sliver in the great entity that is time, the moment that saw hasn't necessarily taken place yet. As I have told you before, you alone have the power to change the outcome of this story," and with that, he left without another word.

* * *

 **Chapter nine!**

 **So a few important things took place in this chapter:**

 **1\. The succeeded in vanquishing Jadis once and for all (sort of)**

 **2\. Emily got tested big time (and passed with flying colors)**

 **3\. I finished my first notebook for this story! (I write the first draft down, then I type it)**

 **Anyway in this chapter there was a very minor PJO reference and one from Harry Potter and the deathly hallows. Shoutout to the eagle-eyed reader who spots them!**

 **Trivia:**

 **Q: How is the story of "The Magicians nephew" represented in the Narnia films?**

 **A: The wardrobe in the film(s) is covered with carvings. If you inspect it closely, you'll see that the carvings tell the story of "The Magicians Nephew"**

 **Chapter 10 will hopefully be up soon. I've gotten into a writing frenzy…. I'm almost halfway done with the chapter….**

 **Remember, please review, they always make my day!**

 **Ttyl,**

 **Liz**


	10. Chapter 10: Father

**Hey, guys,**

 **Sooo…. I'm not dead.**

 **I was sick for a while, and my computer crashed (hence my lacking in updating the story). I feel bad, I told you guys that I would update within the week and here I am 17 days later updating…..**

 **But I love you guys, and all the reviews made my day! Shout out to 'The Eagle-Eyed' (guest) who got the Harry Potter reference from chapter nine. Also, I would like to give a special shout out to 'Cats-are-better-than-people' for the awesome answer to the trivia question! Thanks for making me smile!**

 **I also kind of changed the Pevensies outfits in the coronation scene (sorry).**

 **I think that is all for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I still do NOT own the chronicles of Narnia series :(**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **One week later-**_

I stood in front of the mirror, dumbfounded.

A dryad, named Alessia, had carefully redressed my wound; and had washed and dried my hair so it fell down the length of my back in soft, golden waves.

She handed me a tunic made of a deep scarlet material with golden fastenings, which I slipped over a white shirt.

"Why scarlet and gold?" I asked curiously.

She laughed politely, "They are the colors of the Narnian standards."

The dryad handed me my cloak, which I quickly fastened around my neck, and my dagger, which I slid into its sheath at my waist.

Once I had finished, I admired myself in the mirror. The scarlet in the tunic brought out the color in my lips, and the long length of the cloak made me look taller. My eyes had a fierceness and wisdom that had not been there before. I looked older than sixteen.

"I look like my mother," I stated plainly, small tears forced their way down my face.

"You look lovely, Milady," Alessia said, at my shoulder.

"I wish she was here," I whispered under my breath.

Alessia smiled.

"She will always be with you in here," she said, indicating my heart.

"Come now," she said, as she wiped away my tears.

"We're going to miss the coronation!"

I grinned and allowed her to lead me to the great hall, or throne room. I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea that I was living in a castle.

"Emily Clarke, I am glad to see that you are healing well," Kalis told me upon my entering the room.

"Thank you, Kalis. Just one question, what happened after I collapsed?" I asked him as we stopped next to the four thrones.

"You started fading. Not figuratively," he added after seeing my confused look. "Your spirit and body as one started to disappear from this world. You had a high fever, and you were mumbling deliriously. Queen Lucy used her cordial, but only succeeding in bringing down your fever; than Aslan somehow, no doubt using magic that is beyond even the greatest healer's powers, healed you."

The sound of feet (hooves, and paws as well) scraping against the marble floor drew us into silence as the four Pevensies entered the hall.

Lucy looked beautiful in a silvery-blue dress, with her dark hair curled into tight ringlets; she was smiling from ear-to-ear, waving at everybody.

Edmund looked very put together in a soft brown tunic. He smiled, his eyes filled with excitement, and a group of female nature spirits swooned as he passed them, catching their eyes.

Susan looked calm and collected in the forest-green gown she was wearing. Her eyes looked straight ahead, giving the appearance of control, but I could tell by the slight trembling of her hands that she was jittery.

Peter looked regal, as every king should. I managed to catch his eye. I inclined my head mockingly and watched in amusement while a faint blush appeared on his cheeks, and he sent a nervous smile towards me.

I knelt as they passed and sat on their respective thrones.

Edmund. Peter. Susan. Lucy.

Watching the four of them, I realized how much Narnia had changed them as individuals and had brought them closer as a family.

Aslan paced before the four siblings.

"Narnians," he roared, "To the glistening Eastern sea, I give you, Queen Lucy the Valiant!"

The crowd burst into applause while Mr. Tumnus placed a delicate silver tiara onto Lucy's dark locks.

"From the great Western woods, I give you, King Edmund the Just!"

More applause; and a silver crown was placed on Edmund's head.

"From the radiant Southern sun, I give you, Queen Susan the Gentle!"

After the golden tiara had been given to Susan, Aslan turned to Peter.

"And to the clear Northern sky, I give you, High King Peter the Magnificent!"

The assembled Narnians exploded with applause as a golden crown was placed on Peter's head, slightly blending into the blonde's hair.

"Remember, once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia, may your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens above!"

"LONG LIVE KING PETER, LONG LIVE QUEEN SUSAN, LONG LIVE KING EDMUND, LONG LIVE QUEEN LUCY!" The Narnians cheered as one.

After the noise had died down, Aslan stood and faced the crowd once more.

"We have one more matter importance, Emily Clarke," he said, turning to me.

All heads flickered in my direction, as I stood up and approached the great lion, my stomach filling with stampeding antelopes, my heart slammed repeatedly into my rib cage at an astonishing speed.

"Kneel, Emily Clarke, daughter of Eve."

I knelt and felt him move away.

I heard feet shuffling and a blade being drawn. I shivered as the cold point of a sword touched my shoulders lightly.

"Rise Emily LionHeart, second Knight of Narnia." **(A/N Peter was the first)**

I got to my feet shakily and smiled at Peter.

"Thank you, your Majesty," I said quietly.

"To the magic at its core, I give you, Emily Clarke, Guardian and Protector of Narnia!" Aslan roared, making the room shake slightly.

I felt myself blush furiously as the entire hall exploded with applause. Edmund and Lucy joined in, clapping like mad.

Self-conscious, I stepped off the dais and returned to my spot next to Kalis, who clapped me on the back gently.

"Bear it well, Sons of Adam, bear it well, Daughters of Eve; bear it well!"

* * *

The festivities had more or less ended.

Most of the Narnians had returned to the forests and woods, the ones that remained in Cair Paravel stayed because Aslan had asked them to serve, or if they were friends (such as the beavers).

I stood on the beach, my cloak flapping about and my hair streaming behind me, in the cool sea breeze as I watched the wave's crash in the distance.

I felt someone treading in the sand behind me. I smiled and turned around.

"Aslan."

"I am proud of you, Emily," he said kindly.

"What for? I did what you asked; I protected them and brought them safely to you-"

"And you did so at a great risk to yourself, you have done so much Emily. More than your mother or your father, more than you should have ever gone through."

"People keep mentioning my father Aslan, I've never met him and my mother rarely talks about him," I paused, an odd thought occurring to me.

"Whenever I asked her what he looked like, she always said that his beauty was like something from another world. I always thought she meant it metaphorically, but now I wonder…"

Aslan stopped abruptly. I hadn't realized we had started walking.

"She meant it literally, didn't she Aslan? My father was from Narnia, wasn't he?" I shot accusingly at the lion, daring him to deny it.

He watched me somberly.

"In a sense," was all he said. The waves reflected in his amber eyes, which were filled with sadness, with remorse.

"What do you mean?!" I cried angrily. I couldn't let another secret about my past be hidden from me. I wouldn't allow it to happen.

"Aslan, if he is in Narnia then I have to find him! Who… where is he, Aslan? You must know," I said, the last bit sounding a lot like a whine on my part.

"All will be discovered in time, my lioness," the great lion said. With a final, sad smile, he disappeared.

I sighed dejectedly and looked determinedly out over the water.

 _ **I will find you, father, I promise.**_

I returned to the castle and was almost instantly greeted by Peter.

"Your majesty," I said politely, giving him a little curtsey.

He waved off the formal gesture.

"Where did you go? I was looking for you…" he stopped, seeing the distraught expression on my face.

"Em, what happened?"

He took my hands in his and kissed them lightly. "If anyone hurt you, by Jove, I promise I will have them executed."

I shook my head with a small smile.

"My father," I said slowly, "he's here, he's in Narnia."

The High King looked at me, shocked.

"H... How is that possible?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Aslan told me."

"If he is here Em, then we'll find him. I swear it on the lion."

"Find who? Who's missing?"

Peter and I turned to look at the newcomer. It was Edmund, his hair was oddly messed up, and he had an over-excited gleam in his eye.

"What on earth happened to you?" Peter asked his younger brother with a bemused expression.

"Dryads," he said with a huff. A pained look filled his face.

"They thought I was cute," he said, obviously bewildered by the fact. "So who are we looking for exactly?"

I glanced at the eldest Pevensie.

"My father," I said finally.

"We'll find him, like Peter said, if he's here, we'll get him."

"Thanks, Ed," I said to the dark-haired king.

"It is my absolute pleasure," he said and raced off down another corridor.

"You know, there are times where I think he fancies you," Peter said to me.

I raised my eyebrows. "And what do you think?"

His blue eyes twinkled.

"I want to show you something."

Without waiting for an answer, he dragged me up the stairway, and through multiple hallways, before coming to a stop in front of a tapestry.

The decoration showed a clearing. A tall dark post standing in a wood, at the top of the post was a light, a lantern.

"Lantern Waste," I muttered, tracing the ancient script on the tapestry, lightly with my finger.

Peter carefully pushed the tapestry aside to reveal a simple, wooden door.

He pushed it open and motioned me to go through it.

I stepped out, blinking in the sudden sunlight, onto the… roof of Cair Paravel.

I was speechless.

"It's amazing," I said finally.

"You were unconscious for three days. There were times when Aslan, Kalis, and Orieus ordered me to leave. I couldn't lose you, People kept trying to comfort me, to calm me down; when it was just too much, I ran. I found that door, and whenever I needed to escape and clear my head I would come out here and watch the ocean." He took a deep breath.

"It reminds me of you Em, the sea can't be restrained, and neither do you. You'll fight; you'll keep fighting for what you believe in, even if no one else believes you." His eyes were wet with tears.

We were both quiet, the only sounds were the seagulls above us.

"When I was unconscious," I started, breaking the silence suddenly. "I was given a choice. Have the life I always wanted, with both my parents alive; or come back to Narnia and suffer loss, pain, and…. Love."

"Why'd you choose to come back? I mean, compared to going back to England, Narnia sounds bloody terrible," he commented with a half-sincere smile.

I smirked at him. "I thought it would be obvious Pete…. You're not in England."

His face lit up into the annoying, but adorable, smile that I loved. I crossed the small space between us and leaned down to kiss him when a horn sounded, piercing the air.

"We should probably see what's wrong," I mutter to him.

The boy looked crestfallen but nodded in agreement.

We hurried back through the palace and bumped into Orieus in the courtyard.

"What's the matter?" I asked him quickly.

"Have you seen the High King? We have matters of great urgency that must be discussed."

"I'm here Orieus, I was only showing Emily around," Peter said from behind me.

"You're Majesty," he said with a slight bow, "It is time to select your high council."

"Of course, Orieus."

I curtseyed mockingly at Peter and watched as him and the centaur, reenter the castle.

I made my way towards the royal stables.

"Hey, Fledge," I said, approaching the pegasi.

"Miss Clarke! Are we going on another adventure?!" he asked eagerly, eyes twinkling.

"In a sense," I responded, copying Aslan's words from earlier. I motioned to the faun that stood there to saddle Fledge for me.

The Pegasi leaped into the air, his wings flapping in the wind on either side of me.

We flew over the green canopy of trees, the blue visions of lakes, and peaks of great mountains.

In the distance, the remains of the witch's palace lay tall and menacing.

Fledge, sensing where I wanted to go, swerved and flew towards a lone hill that broke through the trees, almost at the heart of Narnia.

Once his hooves had touched the ground, I slipped off and walked towards the cracked block of stone.

I ran my hands over the deep indentations that were carved (about three inches deep) into the stone.

I could feel the magic, old magic, that pulsed through the stone, it felt alive. The carvings were similar to the ones on the hilt of my dagger. I drew the silver weapon and laid it on the table.

The blade started levitating as it, and the table, glowed with a shared electric-blue light.

The air filled with the scent of ozone; the air hummed with pure and intense energy.

The screen of energy that had formed between the two magical items filled with movement.

I recognized the scarlet and gold standards of Narnia, clashing against the unfamiliar, darker blue and brown standards of the offending army.

Orieus came into view, his eyes glowing with pure anger. His look was so frightening I flinched away from the table.

"YOU!" He roared at a cavalry soldier that was covered in medals and merits.

"YOU HAVE SLAUGHTERED MY KIND, MY PEOPLE, AND MY BROTHER," his eyes glinted in the sunlight.

He lowered his voice to a deadly whisper. "And for that, I will kill you."

The centaur charged at the cavalry man, sword in hand.

The enemy soldier drew his own sword, and, looking bored, spurred his own steed into motion.

The scene evaporated just as I heard the sound of a blade ripping through flesh.

I stumbled away and fell to my knees. I felt sick. My mind was reeling at a million miles an hour.

 _ **Why was Narnia at war? Who was the attacking army?**_

I dragged myself to my feet, using a tree as support.

Gingerly replacing the dagger at my waist, I walked over to Fledge, who was waiting nervously at the edge of the clearing.

"That was downright scary Emily if I do say so myself," he said, as I climbed onto his back.

I glanced warily at the stone table.

"Let's go, Fledge before something else decides to attack us."

The Pegasi neighed in agreement and flew off towards Cair Paravel.

I jumped off of his back before his hooves had touched the cobblestones.

T ran across the bustling courtyard, just as Peter and his high council exited the great hall.

"-Send a messenger to the Northern giants, I want a peace treaty with them," the High King was saying as I approached.

"Yes my lord, right away."

A faun raced past me, down the marble steps, to carry out the king's commands.

I hurriedly climbed the remaining steps and went up to Kalis and Peter.

"Milady, is everything all right?" Kalis asked me.

"Narnia…. Cair Paravel… is going to be attacked," I panted.

The centaur stiffened visibly, his eyes hardened.

"Emily, we just ended a war, who would possibly want to attack us?" Peter asked jokingly.

In hushed tones, I told the pair about what I had seen at the stone table.

"Blue and brown standards?" Kalis mused, "The only army I can think of with those colors is Telmar, but Narnia. But Narnia and Telmar have not been at war since the cursed winter began. I will ask my brother what his thoughts are on the matter."

The centaur bowed to us and left to look for Orieus.

Once he was out of sight, I took Peter by the wrist and pulled him into a secluded part of the castle gardens.

"Blimey Em, what's wrong?" he asked, massaging his wrist.

"The second time I collapsed, I had a vision, Cair Paravel in ruins. Narnia had been attacked, now I see this vision of Narnia being invaded, we can't go to war again Pete!"

He took my shoulders and looked me right in the eye.

"I will personally make sure that we have peace treaties with every surrounding kingdom, starting with Telmar, good?"

I nodded, only just relieved.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you… or the others."

Peter pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't worry Em; I'll make sure nothing bad happens ok?"

"Ok," I answered, and prayed, for all our sakes, that he was right.

* * *

 **Chapter ten! What'd you guys think?**

 **I know, things in this chapter moved a bit quickly, but I wanted to get it to this specific point. Starting in chapter eleven, things are going to change slightly, so be sure to read the Authors note before the chapter!**

 **Love you guys! Please Review, the really make my day!**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


	11. Chapter 11: The White Stag and alone

**Heyo!**

 **So I'm back, again. I'm sorry it's been so long, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **This chapter takes place fifteen years after the final battle (this is the last day of the golden age of Narnia)- Emily and Peters relationship has blossomed, and NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT IT (it's a secret), well, they know Peter likes Emily and think that Emily likes him as a friend.**

 **Also, chapters are going to be in third person from now on.**

 ***Ducks from incoming rotten tomatoes, books, and cups* *Cat meows sharply in the distance***

 **Shoutout to 'Arvas13' and 'Duchess of Beruna' for the review and to Guest 'Jasmine Fire' for reviewing and for getting the PJO reference.**

 **!WARNING! MAJOR FEELINGS AHEAD!**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dismissed."

The high council of Narnia adjourned, leaving the Just and High kings alone in the great hall.

The time of Narnia's treaty renewal with Calormen was coming close, and the primary discussions of the meeting were of the subject.

"Brother?" King Edmund asked his companion.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something? It is, per say, slightly personal."

The fair haired boy looked up from the papers he was putting into order.

"Go on then," he said, motioning for his brother to continue, "or are you just going to stand there like a bumbling buffoon?"

The second youngest Pevensie smirked.

"Have you and Emily gotten into a row?"

Peter furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, what brings you to say such a thing?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

"Well, today is her birthday, and you haven't as much as spared her a glance," Edmund exclaimed.

The High King hastily looked away.

The large ivory grandfather clock chimed, as its hand struck noon.

Mr. Beaver had made it as a coronation gift for the four siblings almost fifteen years prior.

"Bloody hell, I told Emily I would take her hunting at a quarter to noon!" Peter cried in agitation.

Edmund smiled. His older brother, despite being the High King, had an unfortunate habit of slipping into a more, ah, _juvenile_ tongue when he was flustered or nervous. Thankfully, it was the Just King who did most of the talking during public and formal events.

"Do not worry brother," he said, clapping his fellow king in the back, "I'm sure she'll forgive you for being stuck at a highly boring council meeting.

* * *

Emily was hurrying down the corridor when she was yanked through one of the stone doorways.

It was a Susan and Lucy Pevensie.

"My ladies," Emily curtsied respectfully.

"Emily, we are friends are we not?" Lucy asked the Guardian.

"Yes, but-"

"Please, no formalities unless we are in public all right?" Susan asked firmly.

Emily nodded in understanding, and the two queens smiled.

"You know Peter fancies you, right?" Lucy asked suddenly.

The blonde looked at the gentle queen.

"Really?" she asked, her features morphing into a bewildered expression.

"Really. You haven't noticed anything odd about his behavior…. I don't know….. Ever since that incident in the Great Woods?"

"No not really."

"If you did feel something for him, you would tell us, wouldn't you?" Lucy asked her pleadingly.

Emily looked around the room frantically.

"Of course!" she said finally, "speaking of the High King; I agreed to meet him to discuss the Northern borders

The two sisters nodded. They both knew Peter hated when others were late to meetings with him.

Emily started to leave when a voice called out.

"Oh, and Emily?"

The Guardian turned to face the Valiant Queen.

"Happy birthday."

The girl flashed her, a grateful smile, before stepping through the doorway in search of the High King.

* * *

Peter paced nervously.

Emily was never late, not for something like this. If she didn't show up…. Well he didn't know when he would find another opportunity such as this one. There were no more peace treaties to be signed, no more bloodbaths and battles. After five years of courting **(Dating)** one another in secret, he had decided that it was the right time.

He pulled out a soft and velvet, black box.

Inside was a small ring made of the purest silver to be found- Narnian Silver (mined from the depths of the Great Mountain) –and in the middle of the band was a small, but intricate, Windflower made of Tanzanite and Black Opal- two of Narnia's most precious Gemstones. On the underside of the ring there were three words engraved 'Amour conquiert tous'- Love conquers all.

He remembered the day it had become their motto quite clearly.

 _*The five of them had been in the Great Woods, on the way back from a visit with the Beavers, when bandits had spotted the four royals and had attacked._

 _He had been locked in combat with three men, protecting Susan and Lucy, when he had heard Emily cry out._

 _Emily and Edmund had been fighting side by side, until Emily had moved in front of the King, to intercept the oncoming blade. The blade had pierced her side, nearly the same spot that she had been wounded during the battle against Jadis, all those years ago._

 _He, Peter, had run to her, and had held her hand, as blood began to soak his trousers._

 _His blue eyes had met her gray ones. "Stay with us. Stay with me, please, Em," he had pleaded with her, his voice a whisper, as Lucy poured a drop of cordial into her mouth._

" _Amour conquiert tous," she had mumbled through pale lips. Only later did he realize what the words meant.*_

Rapid oncoming footsteps drew him out of the memory.

Emily was walking towards him; as beautiful and alive as ever.

The High King swiftly slipped the black box back into his saddle bag, praying that Emily hadn't seen it.

"My Lady," Peter said with a smile, leaning down to lightly kiss her hand.

"My Liege," Emily responded with a courtesy.

"Shall we?"

The pair slipped past the guards (with some difficulty), and through the back gates of the castle to where Fledge and Peter's horse, Byron, stood waiting.

Once the couple was under the cover of the trees, it was easier to move undetected.

"Close your eyes Milady."

Emily cast Peter a suspicious glance before shutting her eyes, and letting him lead her (and Fledge) to a small clearing, covered in grass and multi-colored wildflowers.

"Open."

Emily opened her eyes and squealed in delight.

"Pete, it's... it's beautiful! How on earth-"

"I was on patrol with Edmund when we discovered this clearing."

"It's lovely.''

The High King smiled at her.

"Peter?" Emily asked him suddenly, "Queen Susan asked me an odd question today. She asked me if I realized you fancied me."

"Me? Fancy….Blimey…. I mean…" Peter blushed as his cheeks turned a shade of crimson.

Emily laughed.

"You are such a bad actor. Sometimes I wonder how you managed to get Calormen to sign a peace treaty, much less a second one; especially after the whole fiasco with Susan and Rabadash," Emily shook her head.

"Emily, do you believe in love at first sight?" Peter asked her after a few moments.

Puzzled, the girl shook her head.

"I believe that you must know someone, before you can love them deeply, sire. Do you?"

The eldest Pevensie smiled at her.

"On the contrary, I do. That is why the first time I met you, I knew subconsciously that you were special- and that I loved you.'

Silence.

Birds chirped, and a small breeze blew through, ruffling the couple's hair.

The King opened his mouth to speak when a branch snapped in the woods.

"Hoof beats," Emily declared, drawing her dagger and pushing Peter, who had drawn Rhindon, behind her.

Peter silently swore under his breath. He had planned this moment for weeks, months even. The High King had pulled all the strings he could, and called in multiple favors, to have the ring made in secrecy.

" _What does king Lune need with this materials, if my lord does not mind me asking," Tumnus the faun had asked him._

The King of Archenland had agreed to craft the ring in secret, only if the Narnian monarch would provide the materials that would be needed.

Peter had reluctantly agreed, and the result came in the form of a silver ring which was currently in the pocket of his saddlebag.

The figures on horseback moved into the clearing.

"Your Majesties!" Emily cried, curtsying quickly.

"Dear brother, did you not say you were taking Emily hunting?" Edmund asked, bemused.

"Hunting? Emily said they were to discuss the Northern borders," Susan countered, watching the pair curiously.

"We were discussing the borders as we hunted," Peter said brusquely, daring his siblings to contradict.

The Just king raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

Emily stepped forward.

"We have decided to reinforce the nightly patrol due to a third rogue giant attack this week, and we had a deer trapped a moment before you three came barging through the wilderness."

"Why are you here?" the Magnificent King asked his younger siblings.

"Mr. Tumnus overheard a hag in the market say that the White Stag has been spotted in Lantern Waste," Lucy answered immediately.

The youngest Queen fidgeted excitedly in her saddle.

"Is this true brother?" The High King asked Edmund, "The Waste is your domain."

Edmund nodded.

"For a while now I have felt a magical presence in the Waste, but truthfully I thought it might be…." He trailed off, face filling with affliction.

"Aslan," the Valiant Queen finished quietly.

"Well, a party must be sent out at once. We might not have another chance to catch the creature," Peter declared.

"We were on our way," Susan said, "fetch your horses and join us."

"It would be an honor my la-"

"No."

The four looked at Peter quizzically.

"Pardon?"

"Emily, I forbid you to join us in the hunt."

The Guardian's face filled with hurt and annoyance.

"It is dangerous, and I-" The blonde Pevensie started.

"Then I should go even more so!"

"And I would rather if I knew you were safe in Cair Paravel."

A cry of outrage was heard from Emily. Edmund hurriedly dismounted and stepped in between the two.

He turned to Peter.

"Emily is more skilled with a blade more then all of us combined, so pray tell brother, what is the true reason you want her in the Cair?"

 _ **He fancies her,**_ Susan realized in bewilderment. Then she spoke aloud.

"You fancy her."

Peter's face turned stricken, Edmund's turned to shock, Lucy's to glee, and Emily's turned to a blank slate of surprise.

"Is this true my lord?" She said in a small and wavering voice.

 _ **She is truly an excellent actress,**_ the High King thought in reverence.

"Wha- wh- what? That is absolutely absurd! That is outrageous!" He stuttered, cheeks turning a bright red color.

Susan smirked. While her younger sister had the High King wrapped around her finger, the Gentle Queen knew exactly how to push her older brother's buttons.

"You should hurry."

The siblings looked at their friend.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked her, mystified.

"The High King obviously does not want me to accompany you for personal reasons, and I would not want to put the four of you in danger by distracting him with my presence."

Emily sounded distant, hurt even.

The king was at her side in an instant.

"Are you sure?"

Only the slight glimmer in her eyes let Peter know that she was only playing a part, however, she was hurt indeed.

"You should take haste. Now that the Stag is known of, I am certain he will not stay in Lantern Waste for long."

The two kings mounted their steeds, leaving Emily standing in the midst of the wildflowers and grass.

"May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep," Emily called after the disappearing forms of the monarchs, raising her dagger in an informal salute.

* * *

"-but Milady, catching the White Stag can only bring Narnia good fortune!" Alyssia said enthusiastically.

"Then why do I feel such dread?" Emily asked her dryad friend, "Why do I feel as if I have just allowed something terrible to happen?"

The girl squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You must have faith, Milady, for without faith, I fear we are nothing."

The Guardian chuckled.

"You know there are times where I wonder why Peter didn't elect you to be one of his advisers."

"Really? You really think that I could be the High Kings advisor?"

"Of course I do. You are extremely wise and intelligent, and it would be an honor to be in the royal court with you."

"I am honored Milady," Alyssia responded, her voice filled with gratitude.

"Alyssia, how many times have I told you to call me Emily? Calling me 'Milady' all the times makes me feel like a princess- and I am no princess."

The younger girl hesitated and Emily smiled.

"Your command in Narnia is equal to that of the High King's. You both are direct lieutenants under Aslan, the Great Lion himself. It seems wrong to call you by such a common name."

Emily sighed. Over the course of the past fifteen years she had tried to break her handmaiden's habit of addressing her formally, to no avail.

Emily fell back onto her bed in distress. She was worried; fear was gnawing the pit of her stomach. A sudden thought struck her and she bolted upright in alarm.

"Bloody hell," she muttered under her breath.

Rushing to her desk, the Guardian of Narnia started to frantically search for something, as Alyssia watched her in horrified fascination.

"What is the matter Mila- Emily?" she asked.

"Parchment, a fragment…. With a poem, a rhyme, written on it," she replied distractedly, searching through stacks of papers.

After a few minutes of frantic searching, the dryad noticed a small and ragged piece of paper which had had fluttered to the ground.

"Could it be this?" she asked, extending the paper to Emily.

"By Jove, yes! Thank you Alyssia!"

The blonde darted foreword and wordlessly spread the paper on the now slightly disheveled bedspread.

"Look," she gestured frantically.

The handmaiden looked over the piece of parchment. Scrawled across it in rushed, cramped, and miniscule writing were four short sentences.

" _The Lion's roar will bring them here,_

 _The five shall defeat the ice that stands tall,_

 _The White Stag and four will be returned home,_

 _The era's end and stars shall fall,"_ Emily recited in a trembling voice.

"What does it mean?" Alyssia asked in a baffled tone.

"It means we must send a search party to retrieve the Kings and Queens."

The pair rushed through the halls, heading for the council room.

"Milady, you cannot enter!" Mr. Tumnus told her when she attempted to enter the room.

"Why?"

"I was told no one was to enter."

"By order of the High King, let me enter the room," Emily said forcibly and pushed past him.

"Kalis, Orieus, organize a search party and head towards Lantern Waste immediately."

The brothers looked at her, identical perplexed expressions on their faces.

"My Lady," Kalis said urgently, "what could possibly-"

"The Kings and Queens are in danger, so do as I say and organize a bloody search party!" Emily shouted at the centaur, banging her fist on the wooden table, causing many of Narnia's present ministers to jump violently in their chairs.

"Broderick, gather the Order of the Great Lion and meet me at the gates, Uesli, gather the beasts," Orieus ordered the two of his men. The centaur (Broderick) and the faun (Uesli) raced off to carry out their orders.

"Milady, if I may, how do you know this?" Kalis asked Emily anxiously, coming around to face her.

"A fortnight ago Aslan came to me in a dream and delivered a message," she looked at him, fear shining in her eyes, "the message stated that if the Kings and Queens went out after the Stag, they would not return."

"Why did you not mention this earlier?" he asked her.

"I hadn't thought about it, I thought it as a hoax, I just remembered," The Guardian stated, setting her jaw firmly.

Kalis opened his mouth to argue when Orieus's voice drifted upon them.

"Brother, shall you be joining us in the search?"

"Of course."

The centaur drew himself up to his full height and followed his kin out of the room.

Emily sunk to the floor and drew a shaky breath, her eyes stinging with tears.

"Emily, it is not your fault, it was a simple mistake," Alyssia soothed her, stroking the girl's blonde hair fondly.

"If anything should happen to them, I alone am to blame."

"Come now, do not say that. If Aslan wish's them to return, there is nothing we can possibly do."

Emily turned suddenly and pulled the girl into a hug. The two locked eyes. Emily's brown ones were red, and brimming with tears.

"Thank you," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"For what?" Alyssia asked.

"For being here."

* * *

 _ **Three hours later…..**_

Alyssia sat at the foot of the four thrones, watching her mistress pace before her restlessly.

"Why would it take them so long? The Waste is not extremely large," Emily asked for the fifth time.

"I do not know Milady, I cannot-"

The heavy oak doors swung open, revealing Mr. Tumnus.

"The party has returned," he announced, his voice grave.

Emily made to rush past him, he grabbed her wrist.

"I do not suggest you go outside Milady, please."

"What has happened Tumnus?"

Her thoughts were reeling, _**why would Mr. Tumnus not want me to go?**_ She began to assume the worst.

She burst into the courtyard, and ran towards the centaurs.

One look at the brother's faces told her everything. Then she saw the horses. The four empty saddles.

She stopped short.

 _ **No,**_ she thought, _**they can't be gone…. It was all a prank, it was all a…..**_

The lieutenant of Aslan broke. She fell to her knees, and started sobbing. It was just too much.

In moments Alyssia was by her side, she started to lift the daughter of Eve to her feet, but Emily pulled her into a hug and buried her face into the dryads shoulder.

They sat there for minutes, for hours, days, Emily didn't know, but she did not care, the only thing that existed was the pain and the anger, the grief. How could Aslan do this to her? How? It was a question that she couldn't answer.

"Emily, Emily."

It was Alyssia. The sky had darkened considerably, and the courtyard had emptied.

"What?" she sniffled, blinking a few remaining tears out of her eyes.

"We've been out for hours; you are bound to get a cold. Come inside and I shall draw you a warm bath."

Reluctantly the girl agreed and slowly followed the dryad back into the castle.

After bathing and changing, Emily sat on her bed, staring at the wall silently. Alyssia sat in a chair by the bed, ready to comfort her if needed.

A soft knock sounded and the door was pushed open.

"Milady," Kalis' soft voice sounded, "we have sorted through the saddle bags. Queen Lucy's dagger and cordial, Queen Susan's bow and quiver, King Edmund's sword, and High King Peter's sword and shield, have been placed in the treasure room. "

"Thank you Kalis," Emily said in a voice vacant of emotion.

"There is one other thing, we found this in King Peter's saddle bag as well, and thought it would be best for you to handle it."

The centaur handed Alyssia a small black box and exited the room noiselessly.

The girl turned to her handmaiden, her eye's- once full of emotion, were now almost completely devoid of it.

Wordlessly, Alyssia handed her the box.

With quavering fingers Emily opened the box and burst into tears.

* * *

 ***Hides under the stone table***

 **Emily: "Where are you hiding?! I will kill you for what you have done!"**

 **Me: throws rock in other direction**

 ***Emily turns and starts in said direction***

 **Me: "Is it safe? Can I come out?" *Looks around carefully***

 **Ok, so that was chapter eleven, and I know that some of you (most of you) hate me, but listen, I have my reasons and the story isn't over, so who knows what's gonna happen next?**

 **Please, no flame, no hate, just constructive criticism and positivity here. This has been a public service announcement.**

 ***Hears footsteps coming near as Emily runs onto the hilltop, dagger drawn***

 **Gotta run!**

 **Byeeeeee!**

 **Emily: "I will find you! I swear it on the Lion!"**

 **Ttyl,**

 **Liz**

 **P.S.**

 **The quote** **"May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep" is taken from the book 'Sunrise' by Erin Hunter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Falling stars

**Hey, guys!**

 **Thank you to all the people who reviewed ( Shayna. Kasdan and Arvas13) have some cookies (::) (::) (::) And since there were only two reviewers I am going to respond to their reviews.**

 **Shayna. Kashdan:** _ **OMG WHY!?-**_ **Because I'm evil….. But don't worry; I have thought out some more Peter/Emily scenes for the future (most of them will be in the sequel story though)**

 **Arvas13:** _ **That was an excellent chapter and so worth the wait in my opinion. I can't wait to read more!**_ **– I'm glad someone liked it and isn't at my throat for doing it. One of my friends, Hope, who read the chapter before I posted it wouldn't talk to me for the entire day (I'm not exaggerating) - she really loves Peter/Emily…. I hope you like how I'm continuing it, it might not be as good as chapter 11 but in my defense, I have a major biology exam tomorrow and I wrote this chapter amid my studies….**

 **I have good news and bad news…. What do you want to hear first? The good news is that I have finally decided to write a sequel for this story, continuing it into Prince Caspian…. YAY! More Peter/Emily!**

 **The bad news… is… well….how should I put this?... two more chapters until the end of the story (this one and chapter 13).**

 **I know, I'm devastated as well. I don't know what I'm going to do…..**

 **Shoutouts this chapter go to Duchess of Beruna and phoenixqueen. Please, after you read this chapter, check out 'Latin for Light' by Duchess of Beruna and 'Until The Stars Rain Down' by phoenixqueen. These two stories are not only amazing, but really gave me inspiration and help in writing this chapter.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **England, 1940**_

Professor Diggory Kirke surveyed the mess that lay before him.

A cricket ball had flown through the colored glass window, shattering it into small shards, and rolling across the wooden floor before coming to a complete stop at the feet of a suit of armor.

A muffled _thud_ sounded from the floor above, followed by a female shriek of surprise.

"Amelia?" he called out in a concerned tone.

The sound of someone, no, _someone's_ , walking down the staircase, was more than enough to draw the elderly professor out of the room and into the hall.

"Amelia, are you all right?"

The young woman nodded hesitantly. Her face was full of shock. She turned aside to reveal the four Pevensie children.

"Oomph," the Professor exclaimed as four pairs of arms wrapped around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"I found them in the spare room upstairs, the room with the wardrobe," Amelia Clarke said, stressing the last word urgently.

"What in the world were you four doing in the wardrobe?" He asked the Pevensies.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Peter said, a spark of playfulness came to life in his eyes.

The older man raised his eyebrows.

"Try me."

* * *

"-Lucy then dismounted and went off gallivanting through the woods-"

"I did not!"

"You did. She disappeared through the trees, muttering about a place called Spare Oom, and War Drobe-"

"Narnians always misheard words- they thought the Great Evil was called the Great Neevil," Professor Kirke mumbled to Amelia under his breath.

"-We, being her siblings, had no option but to follow her. Suddenly, we broke through the wardrobe's door and ended up here," Edmund finished, summing up their adventures in Narnia.

The two adults watched him in awe. Edmund's tone was more practiced, concise, and controlled then some, if not, most state officials. The boy's eyes shone with a wisdom and certainty that no average 12-year old had.

"I don't understand. If Aslan returned you four home, why did Emily not return with you?" Amelia asked them curiously.

"She isn't here?" Peter said, facing her, his face quickly losing its color.

Amelia shook her head.

"You four are the only arrivals we've had since…" Her voice trailed off. The Professor and Emily's mother exchanged a glance, as if they were recalling a shared, but secret memory.

"Since what?" Susan pressed.

"Nothing," Amelia replied hurriedly, turning to watch the dancing flames.

She was hiding something; that much was clear to the Gentle Queen, but she had yet to determine what it was.

"Well," the Professor said, making Susan jump slightly, "You children are probably hungry-"

A low rumble sounded from Edmunds direction, making the Professor chuckle lightly.

"What?" Edmund asked, looking at the others, "hunting and inter-world traveling always makes me hungry."

"And that is something we can all agree on Ed," Peter declared with a small grin.

"I'll have Mrs. Macready whip up something then. I must apologize beforehand though, it will not be as grand as what you are used to in Cair Paravel, but it will be good nonetheless."

A chorus of thank you's was heard as the siblings filed out of the room. After they had gone, Amelia turned to the Professor.

"Something is bothering the eldest Pevensie."

"He was the High King, returning to the age of 16 must be a large blow to him."

Amelia shook her head.

The High King of Narnia was hiding something, and she was determined to figure out what it was.

* * *

 _ **Narnia, two weeks after the disappearance**_

Emily was tired. Tired of acting, of faking happiness; tired of denying her feelings. But as much as she didn't want to pretend that all was well, she knew she had too. Not for her sake, but for the sake of her people. It was her duty as Guardian. Her duty to give the inhabitants of Narnia hope, hope that everything would be ok, that the Kings and Queens would be returned safely.

Every night she prayed to Aslan to bring them back and had asked him to at least send them a sign that they were safe.

Currently, she was sitting in the empty council room, on a simple straight backed wooden chair, facing the High King's ornate council chair.

Orieus, Kalis, even Mr. Tumnus, had told her, that as the ruling figure of Narnia, it was in her right to sit there; however, she could never bring herself to do it.

"My Lady?"

The soothing tenor of Kalis' deep voice brought her out of her reverie.

Emily blinked and set her facial features into what she hoped was a serious and calm expression.

"Yes Kalis?"

"Are you all right?" His hazel eyes were filled with worry and compassion.

"Of…Of course, why do you ask?" the Guardian responded, flooding her voice with confusion.

"Ever since their Majesties disappearance you have seemed troubled…. Distraught, if I may, "he said carefully.

Emily drew a shaky breath.

"I just wish they were here. I don't know how to rule a country. I wish Aslan would bring them home," her voice cracked.

"I could take your meetings for you, if you prefer, if it would help clear your mind."

The girl gave the centaur a curious look. She knew he disliked council meetings as much as she did.

"I couldn't possibly ask this of you Kalis."

"Please, I insist."

Emily sighed and pecked his cheek lightly.

"What would I do without you, my friend?" she asked jokingly.

"Truthfully, you would most likely be dead, a hundred times over."

Emily smiled; truly smiled for the first time since the disappearance, since her birthday.

"Thank you Kalis, it is much obliged."

Emily exited the hall. After depositing her notes in her chambers, she headed up to the roof of Cair Paravel.

The sun had started to sink in the sky.

Her lower lip trembled; tears started streaming down the girl's face.

All of her bottled up emotions from the past two weeks leaked out.

The tears slightly stung her cuts as she made to wipe them away.

The first two days Emily had locked herself in her room, only excepting food and water when it was forced upon her. On the third day, Kalis had ordered her outside, for the sake of the Narnians. The Guardian had agreed; but every day she would ride alone across Narnia. Emily would ride hard, from Lantern Waste to the Stone Table, up the coast of the Eastern Sea, before returning to the Cair.

Opening her eyes, which she hadn't realized she closed, Emily watched the wave's crash along the shore.

 _*"It reminds me of you Em, the sea can't be restrained, and neither do you. You'll fight; you'll keep fighting for what you believe in, even if no one else believes you."*_

Emily's eyes glistened, her face wet from crying. She fingered the delicate silver chain around her throat. On it were two charms. One a small silver lion, in their second year in Narnia, Emily had had discovered that by simply touching the pendant on her cloak and concentrating, it would transform into a charm. The second charm on her necklace was a ring, a band of Narnian silver. It had been found in the High King's saddlebag. Everything had clicked. She finally understood why Peter had been so jumpy and anxious on her birthday.

He was going to propose.

 _ **Aslan,**_ the Guardian thought, _**you said I would suffer loss in Narnia. But this? This is too much.**_

With a one quick and fluid movement, Emily unclasped the necklace and removed the lion charm.

"I'm sorry Aslan, forgive me," she said, choking back a cry.

Taking a deep breath, Emily cleared her mind and threw it as far as she could. The precious metal glinted in the fading light, before dropping out of sight, falling into the sea.

She drew a shaky breath, blinking the wetness out of her brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry Aslan," she trembled, "I…I just can't."

Emily gave the sparkling waters of the Eastern Ocean a final and reproachful look; and with a sigh, she left the roof, locking the door behind her.

The Guardian of Narnia rushed down the stairs, taking a piece of parchment and pen from her quarters, she descended into the castle's treasure chamber.

The vault was silent. Standing tall in four alcoves along the far wall were statues, sculptures of the missing monarchs. At their feet were chests, containing each monarch's most prized possessions. Peter's sword, Rhindon, Susan's bow and quiver (her horn had not been recovered), Edmund's favorite suit of armor, and Lucy's dagger and cordial.

To the slight left of the Just King's chest was a smaller one, which belonged to the Guardian.

Emily lifted its lid, placed her dagger inside, and closed it once more. She then slid to the ground, leaning back against the cool stone.

Drawing out the pen and parchment, she gave the statues a longing look. Finally, she raised the pen to paper and started to write.

" _Peter. Susan. Edmund. Lucy._

 _Magnificent. Gentle. Just. Valiant._

 _I do not know if you shall ever find this, or if we, fates forbid, never meet again._

 _I must tell you a few things._

 _You four are not only the rulers of the four thrones; not only the chosen of Aslan, or even the four whom ended the White Witch's icy reign; you are first and foremost the Pevensies. And you should do well not to forget this._

 _Lucy- Your name comes from the Latin word "Lux" which means Light. You are the light, the light which shows the lost the way home. You led us into Narnia; you opened our eyes to the truth. You are the shining beacon in the darkness, which guides us back into the light. You bring joy and happiness to all who surround you._

 _Edmund- Your name means "Protector". You are Just and fair towards those who have done wrong, and will travel to the end of the world if you must, to protect your family. You are a great friend and someone who can always be depended on no matter what._

 _Susan- You is as graceful and gentle as the lily you were named after. You are calm and levelheaded, thinking your words before stating them for the public; and when we ride out to war, you are the one whom keeps Cair Paravel safe for our return._

 _Peter- Your name means "rock". You are not only Narnia's High King, but you are your sibling's rock, their shelter. You will do anything for them and they will do the same for you. You are a great king, a great friend, and are truly missed._

 _I am truly honored to have fought alongside you, as comrades in arms, equals, and as soldiers. I miss you all intensely, and wait for your return to Narnia._

 _May the Lion watch over and protect you wherever your life shall lead._

 _Signed,_

 _Elizabeth Clarke, Guardian and Protector of Narnia, Lieutenant of Aslan, second knight of the Order of the Great Lion, and Regent of Narnia."_

Emily stood. After a rapid internal debate of where to place the letter, the girl placed it inside the High Kings chest, tucking it under Rhindon's decorated sheath.

Walking to the room's center, she raised her arms and started to chant.

"In the name of the Lion, let these chests be sealed, until the blood of Adam and the flesh of Eve return to Narnia to uphold the peace."

The faint blue glow which filled the chamber told her that the spell had worked.

Resonant footsteps sounded against the white flagstones.

"My Lady," Mr. Tumnus breathed anxiously, noticeably out of breath.

"What is the matter? Are we under attack?"

The faun looked at the Lieutenant of Aslan, his face filled with perplexity.

"Pardon? Why would we be attacked? I can assure you My Lady, if Cair Paravel was to be attacked, you should be the first to know."

"Then what is all the matter?"

"An odd phenomenon Milady…. You must see it to believe, nothing like it has ever happened in Narnia to my knowledge…. The best way to describe it is as a rainstorm of stars."

* * *

The icy night breeze was comforting against Emil's face as she followed Mr. Tumnus outside into the castle's courtyard.

All around them, centaurs, fauns, talking beasts, dryads, and the odd dwarf, all stared at the sky in horrified fascination.

Shooting stars, hundreds, thousands, of all colors and sizes flashed across the sky and seemed to land in the ocean.

"What does it mean Your Majesty?"

The Guardian whipped around sharply and glared at the faun.

"I am not the Queen. That title belongs to Queen Lucy and Queen Susan. They were coroneted by Aslan, not…" Emily trailed off, feeling faint suddenly.

She stumbled as a sudden thought struck her; the end of Aslan's coronation speech to the Pevensies rung in her ears.

" _Once a king or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia, may your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens above!"_

"The prophecy," she mumbled almost imperceptibly, "The era's end and stars shall fall."

A scared expression filled her face.

"Are you all right, Milady?"

The girl nodded at the friendly faun.

"What does it mean?" he asked a second time.

Looking Lucy's oldest Narnian friend dead in the eyes, the Guardian of Narnia took a deep breath.

"It means the end of an era."

* * *

 _ **England, 1940**_

Peter woke panting from a dream full of falling stars and a lion's roar, swearing he had heard Aslan.

" _Things never happen the same way twice, Son of Adam."_

The eldest Pevensie glanced at the tin clock which stood on the bedside table. It read half-past one.

The boy, completely shaken from his dream, stood as quietly as possible (not to disturb Edmund whom he shared a room with). Knowing he would not fall back asleep anytime soon, the King decided to take a walk throughout the house.

Peter wandered down the halls, lingering by the wardrobe room, recalling the day their adventures in Narnia had begun.

The young king walked past the Professor's study, down a flight of stairs and came to a stop in front of the library's great oak doors. He silently pushed them open, entering the room beyond. Looking around, the blonde Pevensie realized with a jolt that this was the place he first completely acknowledged his feelings for Emily.

Emily.

Her name echoed around his mind. How was she faring? How did she feel? He knew their friends would help her rule, but he would prefer to be at her side.

A faint, but sudden footstep made the boy start. Out of instinct he seized up a letter opener from a nearby table and threw it towards the intruder. Luckily, he fumbled as the blade left his hand, so instead of catching her in the eye, the wicked sharp tip imbedded itself in the wooden bookshelf, just to the left of Amelia Clarke's face.

"Sorry," Peter apologized quickly, placing his hands awkwardly at his side.

"It's completely fine. I'm Emily's mother. A flying letter opener is one of the easier things I have needed to deal with over the years."

Peter cracked a small smile.

"Out of curiosity, Mrs. Clarke, what are you doing awake?" He asked politely.

"Please call me Amelia, Mrs. Clarke makes me feel older than I am."

"Of course, but what are you doing up? You should be sleeping," the boy asked hesitantly.

"I was worried about Emily. I went to make myself some hot chocolate; I find that it calms me down. Here," she said, extending the steaming Styrofoam cup to him, "It looks as if you need it more than I do at the moment."

He took it gingerly and thanked her.

"It's nothing, but I could ask you the same your Majesty. What are you doing awake?"

"I am worried about Emily as well, I guess."

"You care for her?" Amelia said. It sounded as if she was stating a fact rather than asking a question.

Peter nodded solemnly.

"I… How do you know?"

Amelia chuckled.

"I am a mother; all mothers have a sixth sense when it comes to these things."

The boy smirked slightly.

"Can I ask you something…Amelia?"

She nodded. "Of course Peter."

"Why did you hide Emily from Narnia?" he asked. He didn't know why, but he knew, that he had to ask, for Emily's sake.

"As you can guess," She started out slowly, "Being Guardian, I had made many enemies who would gladly take their fury for me out on her, and I wanted," she paused, "I thought it would be safer for her in America and England, but-"

"You didn't and don't know her," the High King said, his voice rising to a shout. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO HIDE AN ENTIRE WORLD FROM HER. NARNIA IS HER HOME!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I REGRETTED IT EVERY DAY?! YOU DON'T THINK I WANTED TO TELL HER?!" Amelia shot at him, her cheeks flushed with color.

"You think you know her so well?" she asked, bringing her voice to an eerie whisper.

"Better than you, in any case," Peter said his tone acidic.

Hurt, anger, and pain all flashed across the ex-Guardian's face.

"I can promise you, in the name of Aslan that I know two things about her that you never knew."

The blonde Pevensie raised an eyebrow mockingly. He truly doubted her statement; he and Emily had told each other everything over their time in Narnia.

"Her true name is not Emily, but Emiliana, and she has more family then she knows."

Casting him a final resentful glance, Amelia Clarke exited the library, slamming the oak door after her.

Peter stood for a moment before placing the cup on a tabletop. He then sunk into the nearest sofa and buried his head in his hands.

What had come over him? He had no right to call Emily's mother out on her mistakes. She had her reasons and he needed to respect them, even if he did not agree with them.

"Oh Aslan, What have I done?" He asked aloud, hoping the golden lion would send him an answer.

* * *

 **Guuuuyyyyssss! One chapter left to the story! What am I supposed to do?! :(**

 **So that was chapter 12. I hope you people liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you.**

 **Anyhow, please, please, please, check out 'Latin for Light' by Duchess of Beruna, and 'Until The Stars Rain Down' by phoenixqueen. Both stories really inspired a lot of this chapter and helped me create the plotline for this segment of the story.**

 **Keep staying awesome, and please, as always, review!**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


	13. Chapter 13: The Era's End and Home

**Hey, guys!**

 **I'm sad to announce that I am back with the second to last chapter (I decided to write up a super short epilogue, so yeah)…. But on the brightish side, it's a double update! :(**

 **Also, thank you for all the reviews- they really mean a lot to me!**

 **Stay awesome… here we go, Chapter 13, I hope you guys like it…..**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Narnia, three weeks after the disappearance**

 _The era's end and stars shall fall._

These simple words echoed around Emily's room; simple words, that had so much meaning.

She kept repeating them over and over out loud, trying to make some logical sense of the situation. The falling stars had taken place a week ago, symbolizing the end of the rule of the house of Pevensie.

Already, skirmishes and rebellions had suddenly broken out all across the kingdom. Remaining supporters of the White Witch-who had been in hiding-, had openly attacked Beaverstown not even three days later. Emily, upon hearing of the attack, had immediately gone to the village and had put an end to the riot.

However, these riots were more of a distraction. What had really been setting her on edge were the reports of Telmarine soldiers grouped near Narnia's Western border.

Her vision of the war against Telmar seemed to be drawing close at a rapid speed.

Said country, who had been at peace and harmony with Narnia until this point, claimed that these troops were only 'scouts' and weren't ordered to do anything but that. However, Emily didn't think that that was the case.

The door was pushed open with a light creak.

"Milady, you are needed in the council."

The girl turned to face Alyssia.

"Thank you Alyssia, I will be down in a moment."

"Of course," she said, and left the room quietly.

* * *

Emily took her seat in the straight-backed wooden chair at the head of the council table; taking a deep breath, she started the council meeting.

"Rhys," she said, addressing the female centaur to her right, "do we have any updates on the Telmarine movements?"

"No Milady. The soldiers have been strangely quiet this past week. I have doubled the guard though, just in case they should try a surprise attack."

"If that is the only news, why call a meeting when there is nothing to meet about?" Emily asked, a hint of annoyance coloring her tone.

"Because My Lady," Orieus said hurriedly, taking a cloth-covered object from the faun Uesli, "we have recovered the Gentle Queen's horn. It was in the possession of a black dwarf we apprehended during the Beaverstown attack."

He removed the dark cloth to show the assembled Narnians an elegantly crafted ivory horn.

"That is wonderful, Orieus. Praise Aslan we have found it before-"Emily broke off as the ground shook.

Pens, papers, glasses all rolled around as Cair Paravel trembled violently. The Guardian grabbed the great mahogany table to steady herself.

"What was that?" she asked rhetorically.

The hall doors swung open just as the words left her mouth.

Standing in the stone doorway was a faun, who looked no older than the age of fourteen.

"My Lady," he cried, "There is something that you must see!"

There was something, not panic, laced in the boy's voice that made Emily rise hastily.

"I will be back. No one leave this room, until this is resolved."

Emily followed the faun through the castle, to one of the Cair's upper balconies.

"Look," he said, pointing out over the Great Woods.

Emily drew a sharp breath in shock, and swore softly under her breath.

The trees-hundreds of them- who had a moment ago been swaying, dancing, in the wind, had all grown completely and utterly still.

"The trees, Milady, they've gone silent."

The girl looked at the faun kindly.

"What is your name?"

"Fo…Folios…" he stammered quickly.

"Folios, I fear that the trees are, along with the rest of Narnia, are mourning the loss of our Kings and Queens."

Emily didn't think this was the only cause; there was something deeper going on, something that even the trees were frightened of.

A sudden movement below caught the Guardian's eye.

As she moved forward to get a better view, a sudden gust of wind rose, and pushed her over the short rail.

"Milady!" Folios cried, rushing to the rail.

Emily clawed desperately at the sleek marble, trying to find a handhold, to no avail.

The last thing she heard before blacking out was a lion's roar, and a familiar voice calling her name.

* * *

 **England, 1941 (towards the end of the Blitz)**

"Well, you four have a safe trip back to Finchley," Mrs. Macready told the four Pevensies, handing Peter their tickets.

The woman had grown considerably warmer towards the siblings over the eight months they had stayed in the Professor's home. She was especially fond of Lucy, ever since she found out about Lucy's love to paint. It turns out the housekeeper herself had been somewhat of an artist before coming to work for the Professor.

"Hurry on then, we wouldn't want you to miss the train," she said sternly, "and remember-there are sandwiches in your satchels in case you get hungry."

After receiving hugs from the former artist, the four hurriedly boarded the train, and waved until they rounded a bend and the platform dropped out of sight.

Settling into their seats, the four Pevensies looked at each other.

"What do you suppose we do now?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked her younger sister curiously.

"Well, does Aslan know where we live so that he can call us back again?"

"If we go back again."

Susan glanced at Peter.

"No need to be so dreary, what's bothering you?"

The eldest boy continued his task of watching the countryside pass by in silence.

After a few moments of a nerve-racking quiet, Edmund spoke up.

"It's Emily, isn't it Pete?"

The slight tension that appeared around Peter's mouth was enough to let his siblings know that this was indeed the case.

"I'm sure she is fine Pete. She is the strongest person we, well, I know," Edmund said, sending his brother a sympathetic smile.

"I guess," Peter said in a bland voice, "you two should get some sleep. It's a long way back to Finchley."

Lucy gave her oldest brother a reassuring and comforting hug, before returning to her seat next to Edmund; placing her head on his shoulder, and within moments, lulled by the soft rocking of the train, they two young ones were fast asleep.

Susan reached into her bag and pulled out a thick leather-bound book- _The complete case files of Sherlock Holmes-_ and started to read. Peter, on the other hand leaned against the cool glass window, and mindlessly watched the greenery fly by.

Sooner, rather than later, the train entered London, and pulled into the station with a shuddering stop.

"Lu, Ed, wake up," the two older children said, gently shaking their younger siblings awake.

"Whassa'matter?" Edmund asked blearily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We're here," Peter said somberly, "we're in Finchley."

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy each took hold of their satchels, and the two older ones took hold of the additional suitcases.

Moving through the tearful passengers leaving the train, the four Pevensie s glanced around eagerly, anxiously searching for their Mother.

"Look! Over there!" Lucy cried happily, pointing to the far side of the station.

"Mum! MUM!"

Helen Pevensie turned at the sound of her youngest daughter's voice.

"Lucy. Oh my Lucy!" She cried, tears streaming down her face as she embraced the young girl tightly.

The other three followed suit. Wrapping their arms tightly around their mother, not a dry eye could be seen on the family's faces.

"I'm so glad you're safe, I'm so glad," Helen said, burying her face into Peter's shoulder.

"You've grown," she exclaimed suddenly, "of course you have, and it's been a while."

Her face suddenly changed.

"What am I doing here bothering you?! You four must be exhausted and starving. I'll put something up."

And that was how the four, well, five Pevensies had ended up outside their small, English townhouse.

"I'll have dinner ready in a jiffy, OK? Go put your things away, and wash up," Helen Pevensie said to her children, leading the way into the house.

The four children climbed the stairs carefully, and entered their respectful rooms; Edmund and Peter, Susan and Lucy.

After unpacking, the two boys went across the hall to the girl's room. They had finished as well, and the

group sat there in an awkward silence until Edmund spoke up.

"Do you remember the day we convinced Mr. Tumnus that we all shared a birthday?"

The others looked at Edmund.

"You _tried to_ convince him; we all stood there and laughed at the attempt."

Edmund blushed with embarrassment at Peter's statement.

"Well, what about the time Corin of Archenland came to ask you for Lucy's hand?"

Now it was the High Kings turn to blush. Everyone remembered _that_ incident.

 _*"His Highness, Prince Corin of Archenland!"_

 _The young Prince entered the room, and bowed to the four monarchs._

" _My Lords," he said to the brothers, "My Ladies."_

 _He walked over to the Queens and knelt, lightly brushing his lips over their outstretched hands._

" _What brings you here friend? A journey from Archenland to Cair Paravel alone is no small feat, even in the best of times," Edmund, being the diplomat of the group, asked._

" _I have come with a question, a request really," he turned to Lucy, "My Lady, tales of your beauty have traveled far and wide; but I must say that you are even more beautiful in person, more than I could ever have imagined."_

 _Lucy smiled at him._

" _Flattery can get you many places in life, young Prince, but would you care to elaborate slightly?" Peter said, addressing Corin._

" _My King, I have come to ask for Queen Lucy's hand-"_

" _In marriage?" Edmund cut in, watching the Prince carefully._

 _Corin nodded._

" _Prince Corin, you do understand the weight of your actions, yes?"_

 _The Prince gulped._

" _What… What do you mean?"_

" _I must warn you, my royal sister is very adept with her dagger, and if you are to harm her in any way-" Peter lowered his voice to a whisper, "- Narnia and Archenland might be at war in the future."_

 _Corin of Archenland paled. His eyes widened in fear, and he took a step back._

" _Maybe we should ask the Queen her opinion?" Edmund asked, a hint of amusement in his voice._

" _Corin, you are a wonderful person. However, I am not eighteen yet, and still belong to the house of my family. I am sorry Corin, but I must decline your offer."_

 _Corin looked visibly ambivalent._

" _Of course, My Lady, your wishes are most respected."_

 _The Prince bowed deeply and slowly exited the room, shaking his head in the progress._

 _The doors closed once more, and the four siblings burst into laughter._

" _You know Peter; you didn't need to be so harsh with him. You scared him- I wouldn't be surprised if we get a messenger from King Lune in two nights time complaining that his son is shell-shocked," Susan said with a faint smile.*_

"I still feel bad for the poor bloke, you bloody terrified him Pete!" Edmund said with a laugh.

That's how the siblings went, back and forth for hours, passing the time, fondly remembering their favorite adventures from their time in Narnia.

Unbeknownst to the eldest Pevensie, his siblings were doing this for him-no matter how much it hurt them emotionally- to raise his spirits.

About an hour later, Helen Pevensie's soft voice drifted up the stairs.

"Dinner is ready!"

Edmund, followed by Susan, stood, left the room and headed downstairs.

Lucy, who went to follow them, noticed that her older brother hadn't moved from his spot on the edge of her bed.

She went over to him with a sigh.

"What's wrong Peter?" she asked, placing her hand gently over his.

He looked at her. There was a flicker of sadness in his blue eyes.

"I'm worried about Emily. I know Lu, I know, she's strong and I know that Kalis and Orieus will help keep

Narnia stable, but I can't help feel guilty for leaving everything in her hands. You know how much she hates politics."

"Peter, we didn't exactly choose to leave; Aslan did. The only thing we can do now is pray that we will be called back soon."

The boy locked eyes with Lucy. What he saw was not what he expected to see.

Behind the eyes of his ten year-old sister who was afraid of the dark, he saw Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia. The woman who had followed him out to battle to treat the wounded, and the shoulder he always knew he could cry on.

"I know Lucy, but it doesn't help with the guilt," he paused to take a breath, "I'm scared Lu. I can't fathom being 16 again. To be treated like a child again."

Lucy Pevensie watched her older brother. She understood what he was going through, she herself had been 25 during the chase if the White Stag, but she figured that for her older brother it was a larger blow; he was used to commanding armies, being called to top secret council meetings, not be stuck in 10th grade math.

"Pete, listen, hope is the only thing stronger than fear. As long as you have hope, you'll be fine; so stop being a worry-wart and enjoy yourself. Please."

The High King shook his head playfully.

"You're right. Lead on, my royal sister, lead on."

Lucy smiled, and led the way downstairs. With a small sigh, Peter followed.

* * *

 **Narnia, three weeks after the disappearance**

"What is taking so long?" Kalis wondered aloud nervously.

"I would not worry brother," Orieus replied, "I am sure-"

The hall doors burst open suddenly, revealing an ashen-faced faun; the same one who had come to retrieve Emily.

"What has happened? Where is Lady Emily?" Kalis demanded concern clear as day in his tone.

"She….She…." the young faun gulped nervously, a tear leaking unwillingly down the side of his face.

"She's what, Folios?" Mr. Tumnus asked him kindly.

"I'm sorry my Lords," he hung his head, "She's gone."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE, FAUN?!" Kalis roared with anger, drawing himself up to his full height, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Folios stumbled back, away, from the council, his eyes shining with fear.

"No….Nothing! I have done nothing! I swear it on the lion! She fell from the balcony and…. And…." He stammered. Folios' heart was beating like a drum, and he was trembling in fear.

"And what?" Mr. Tumnus asked, coming up to the boy.

"She disappeared in a golden light."

Kalis let out a roar of outrage as he charged at the faun, sword brandished.

He placed the point underneath the boy's chin, far enough that Folios could feel the steel's bite, but no blood would be drawn.

"I will ask you once more. Where is Lady Emily?" Kalis asked, his voice laced with steel.

The faun looked up at the Guardians most trusted war advisor.

Within a moment, Kalis had staggered back, sword at his side, his face a mix of shock and startlement.

Murmurs were heard from across the room as the other council members watched the young faun with a horrified interest.

Folios eyes had begun to glow an amber-like gold.

"Peace, Kalis," he said; but the faun's voice was not his own. The voice that escaped his lips was deep and soothing, mellifluous and calming.

"As…Aslan?" the centaur stammered, the color draining from his face.

"Yes, child."

It was odd, odd to hear the Great Lion through the body of a child.

The council, and the two brothers, knelt hastily out of respect for their King.

"Rise, my children; there is no need to kneel under the circumstances."

"Tell me Kalis, why did you attack young Folios?" the Lion's voice was cool, but full of disappointment.

"My liege, I thought he had harmed Lady Emi-"

"And why would you think such a thing?" Aslan cut in.

Kalis was at a loss for words. He stared down at the white flagstones, memorizing every crack in them. He knew his actions had not been completely appropriate, but he cared for the Guardian as if she was his own kin.

Orieus hurriedly came to his brother's defense.

"Remaining supporters of the Witch have been causing uprisings, sire. My brother only assumed-"

"You centaurs, always of a swift judgement; have you forgotten that is was the dwarves who stood with the ice, nay the fauns who have always stood with Narnia?"

"Please Aslan, what of Emily?" Kalis pleaded, finally building up the courage to face the lion- well faun- once more.

"As it was the time of the Kings and Queens to return during their chase after the White Stag; such it was Emily's time to return home now," Folios said in Aslan's voice, "you and your brother, along with Narnia herself, must prepare. A war is coming. Beware."

The faun's eyes filled with a blinding light.

Narnia's war council averted their gazes as Folios crumbled and turned into golden sand with a faint _sigh._

Shaken visibly, the two centaurs returned to their seats around the wooden table. Orieus raised his eyes, meeting the burning stares of his fellow Narnians with one equally as cool.

"Let the War Council of Narnia come to order!"

* * *

 **England, 1941**

Emily opened her eyes with a gasp. The last thing she remembered was falling, and a lion's roar; but where in Aslan's name was she?

The Guardian glanced around at her surroundings. Two spare beds, that looked recently used, and a mirror near the door.

Pushing back the brown coverlet, Emily stood, and smoothed out her skirt…. Wait… she had not been wearing a skirt in Narnia.

Emily moved to the mirror and stood, gaping at her reflection. She wore a light gray sweater, with a blue and brown plaid skirt; her Narnian hunting boots adorned her feet. Her blonde hair was pulled back into her trademark plait.

England.

The single word sent a shockwave of memories tumbling through her mind.

A crowded train platform. Professor Kirke's kind face. The Wardrobe.

Inhaling shakily, Emily swallowed hard, and opened the bedroom door; starting to walk down the faintly familiar halls.

Emily passed the Library and stopped, remembering her first real, intimate conversation with Peter, and the game of Hide-and-Seek which had started their whole adventure.

She continued walking.

As the girl drew closer to the Dining room, she began to hear two people, one comforting the other.

"I'm sure she is perfectly fine Amelia. Emily is strong…." It was Professor Kirke.

"I know Professor…. Sorry, Diggory, old habits die hard. I guess I'm just worried for her. I am her mother after all."

"If you weren't worried, Iwould be worried. But Amelia, Aslan will watch over her, I promise."

A third voice suddenly cut over the Professor and Amelia's worried tones.

"I hope those four have a safe trip back to Finchley, the house will be very quiet without them. I miss them already… especially Lucy..." Mrs. Macready said, followed by a faint response from one of the servants (Ivy maybe?).

Emily lurched away from her hiding space near the Dining room doorway, her mind spinning.

 _ **Back to Finchley? How much time has passed that they are going back?**_ Emily thought in panic.

Mrs. Macready turned the corner, trailed by Ivy, holding a metal tray which held a water jug, two glasses, and a bowl of fruit- and saw Emily.

With a piercing shriek of shock and disbelief, the housekeeper dropped the tray. The glasses shattered, water sprayed everywhere, and fruit flew across the hallway.

"Dana! What on earth is going on?"

The Professor stood in the doorway, surveying the mess.

With a jolt, Emily realized that he was talking to Mrs. Macready.

That's when Amelia Clarke decided to make her appearance at his side.

"What's going….Emily?"

The Professor turned to watch the young girl. His face turned to a mix of relief, joy, compassion, and respect.

Amelia ran towards her daughter and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmy… By Jove…..Emily…..Thank God you're safe. I missed you, I thought..." she choked on tears, "…I thought I wouldn't see you again."

Amelia Clarke's voice cracked with emotion as she started sobbing into Emily, her only daughter's, shoulder.

"It's all right mom…. I promise…. I'm here, I'm here…. Shhh…" Emily soothed her, stroking her mother's blond hair.

It was an odd, but beautifully touching, scene. Daughter comforted Mother, as the Professor and Housekeeper looked on, watching the pair with sympathy, tears, and a shared smile.

* * *

 **The next day….**

Eight months *****. More than half a year. That was the amount of time that had passed in England while Emily had been in Narnia (only three weeks had passed there).

Emily sat in the Wardrobe room, contemplating this.

 _ **How could so much time have passed?**_

The faint creak of the door made Emily whip around quickly.

"Professor Kirke!"

The kind man stood just inside the room, smiling at her.

"I thought I would find you here," he joined her on the hardwood floor. "How are you Emily?"

"I am well, thanks. How are you?" she replied politely, watching him curiously.

He nodded in response.

"The night after the Pevensies came back from Narnia, I found little Lucy Pevensies trying to return through the Wardrobe. Do you know what I told her?"

Emily shook her head.

"You'll be called back into Narnia when you least expect it. Don't worry Emily, I am sure you will be called back when Narnia when it is need of its Guardian once more. But until then, what's to say, keep your eyes open."

He stood up, smoothing his tweed jacket in the process.

"Professor," Emily called out, turning in her seat, a sudden desire to be outdoors seizing her.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to face her from the doorway.

The Guardian looked at him, her brown eyes gleaming with hope, and a childish joy.

"Do you have a horse?"

* * *

 *** I'm guesstimating here based on historical dates, of you guys know how long the Pevensies stayed at Professor Kirke, let me know!**

 **That was chapter 13….. I'll write a longer ending authors note next chapter, but until then….**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

**All right guys…. Let's do this….**

 **Whatever…. Screw this authors note (not in a bad way, it's just that it's a double update and you know?...)**

 **On with the epilogue….**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Amelia Clarke stared down at the small box in front of her.

The box itself was nothing special- tin, with a simple, cheap, and tiny padlock and key, that had been bought in London, almost seventeen years prior.

After a long silence, and a furious internal debate, she opened it. Placing the lid on the side, she looked at the containers contents.

A frayed-edged photograph, a yellowing letter, and a silver ring.

She remembered the day he had come through the wardrobe. Dark hair and eyes like polished wood.

"I'm sorry," the ex-guardian whispered. Amelia couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"I tried to better, I did; but I needed to protect our daughter, to protect Emily."

Peter Pevensie had been right; she didn't know her daughter at all. Even though he had apologized very prettily in front of everyone that night at dinner, she knew his words were true.

Emily had come back from Narnia full of pain, loss, and wisdom beyond her years, and now Amelia was caught like a bug in amber trying to keep up, and relearn everything about her daughter.

They had both sat, along with the Professor, and had recounted, each to their own, favorite and most fond of, memories of Narnia.

The Professor had told them of the magic rings, Charn, the birth of Narnia, and the quest for the magical apple. She (Amelia) had told them of the time before the winter, how it had affected Narnia, and her time befriending the Narnians. Emily had told the two adults about Aslan's death, the final battle, and Narnia's Golden Age.

Emily was sixteen; almost the same age that she had been during her first adventure in Narnia, before Jadis' reign of winter.

 _ **But that's all in the past now,**_ she thought to herself, blinking a few stray tears out of her eyes.

" _You must learn to look into the future Amielle," he had said to her one day, shortly after they found out she was pregnant; "you dwell too much on the past."_

"You're right," Amelia said aloud, her voice echoing through the empty room.

"It's time to look ahead; to the future."

With a gentle and swift movement, she replaced the lid, locked the box, and placed it back under her pillow.

Releasing a sigh of content, Amelia headed out to the gardens in search of Emily.

* * *

 **I really don't know what I'm supposed to say... Of course, I have to say thank you, first and foremost, to auto-correct. Without you, it would've probably taken about half the time it did to type this up. ;)**

 **Anyway, but seriously I want to say thanks to my friend Rebeca for helping me with everything, and giving me some awesome ideas for the future.**

 **Also, I want thank everyone who followed this story, favorited it and reviewed. Really, without all your reviews, this story wouldn't have gotten anywhere.**

 **Reviewers:**

 **1-anime**

 **Arvas13**

 **Cats-are-better-than-people**

 **ChocolateTeapot**

 **Daisy54154**

 **Darth Golondor (First reviewer!)**

 **Duchess of Beruna**

 **EgyLynx**

 **Fangirl5300**

 **Guests:**

 **Guest**

 **Jasmine Fire**

 **Pierce**

 **The Eagle-Eyed**

 **Korraismygirl**

 **Ravenclawpotter**

 **Wintersunbunny**

 **Thank you guys for taking the time out of your day to review this story; you really don't understand what it means to me.**

 **So I've been working on this since September (that's SIX and a bit freaken months), and I'm thrilled to have found this website in the first place.**

 **I really have no words, truly.**

 **One more thing, I don't know if it's just me, but I feel as if there are some gaps in the story (mainly background, history, type stuff) so I've decided to do a sort of Q &A. send in (through a review or PM) your questions until 18** **th** **of March. The next day I'll post the questions and answers, explained as clearly as I can.**

 **Love you guys, and thank you for sticking with me and for all the support throughout the entire story.**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


	15. Chapter 15: AN (Important)

**Hey guys,**

 **So I know how Fanfiction has a rule against authors notes as chapters, but I really wanted to get this up.**

 **So I just really wanted to give a big thank you to the user 1-anime for their amazing review, I honestly started crying, and to answer your question- No. I have said in previous chapters, that Aslan is NOT Emily's father... It's an even bigger plot twist than that and is completely based on technicalities.**

 **Anyway, I need your opinions- I have started writing a sequel called 'The truth unmasked' and I have been waiting to publish it until I finished with my other stories, but I honestly have no idea when that will happen. So I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to begin uploading the story (but there could be long breaks between updates) or wait, for I don't know how long until I finish one of my other stories. but if i don't get any answers, I'm not gonna post it, Ok? You have been warned.**

 **I'm leaving the decision up to you. Please, by April 18th let me know what you prefer via PM or Review, and whatever receives the majority vote will happen. There is also a poll open on my profile, so you can vote there as well.**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


	16. Chapter 16: Returned

**Hey,**

 **I'm really excited to get this story started- so many of you asked me to write a sequel and here it is….. Chapter 1!**

 **I really hope you like it! Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tell me once more about the quest for the golden apple? Please?" Emily pleaded.

She and the Professor were sitting in his study before a roaring hearth. The pair had been talking for hours.

After Emily's return, Diggory Kirke had offered the use of his spare bedrooms to them, and they had accepted gratefully.

It was quickly decided that the girl would be homeschooled, so while Amelia and Mrs. Macready taught Emily the more creative side of her studies (The Arts, Riding, and Gardening), the Professor taught her the more practical aspect of the world- Math, Science, and History. However, the content of their lessons often turned to a less, per say, practical subject. Narnia.

"It is getting late, my dear. You should be getting some rest."

"Please? One last time? I promise I won't ask you again. Not tonight anyway."

The older man chuckled. "Oh, all right. But don't let your mother find out you've been up this late."

Emily glanced at the clock that sat on the shelf above the fireplace. It read a quarter to twelve.

"My lips are sealed."

Diggory Kirke closed his eyes and sighed, recalling the memory from long ago, from his youth and his time in Narnia.

"It was set in a valley. On in island at the edge of the bluest lake, you had ever seen. Polly, Fledge, and I flew above the island and landed on a green hill in its center. The top of the hill was surrounded by a high wall covered in ivy- impossible to climb. The three of us walked around the walls until we found the gates- high gates of gold, locked, facing due east. Inscribed on them was a warning in elegant silver writing-"

"Come in by the gates or not at all,

Take of my fruit for others or forbear,

For those who steal or those who climb my wall,

Shall find their heart's desire and find despair," Emily recited from memory.

The Professor opened his eyes and beamed at the girl. "You seem to know the story perfectly. You should be recounting it to me."

The clock chimed twelve.

"Great Scott, it's later than I realized. You really must be getting to bed. Hurry on now, shoo."

The Guardian of Narnia pecked him on the cheek.

"Good night," she said, as she left the study and carefully began to make her way upstairs.

Shutting her bedroom door behind her, the girl hastily changed, and climbed into bed, her eyes shutting as soon as her head touched the pillow.

 _*Cair Paravel was crumbling. Fauns, Centaurs, and Talking Animals ran about, dodging falling debris._

 _"Where is Kalis?" A centaur, Emily easily recognized as Rhys, asked a passing faun._

 _"The Treasure room; he wants to be its final defense against Telmar."_

 _She nodded and began making her way to said room, her hooves clattering upon the stone floor._

 _"CATAPULTS!"_

 _The cry turned Emily's blood to ice. She watched with wide eyes as Rhys turned- she was too slow. The heavy piece of stone fell, deadly and silent, crushing the female centaur._

 _The castle shuddered and began to crumble even faster. The scene itself shook and began to flicker like a static-filled radio station._

 _A deep voice sounded suddenly, bouncing off of Emily's vision, filling her ears and mind._

 _"From the glistening eastern sea to the great western woods; from the radiant southern sun to the clear northern skies; fallen hero of Narnia, may you pass forth easily and peacefully into the Lion's country, and from this world's burden, you shall be free."*_

Emily Clarke woke with a cry, breathing hard. Her heart was beating wildly. Her hands were trembling, shaking as violently as Cair Paravel had been in her vision.

The nightmare of Cair Paravel's destruction was recurrent. Never the same scene, but for the past two weeks, the girl had been tormented by dreams of her Narnian home's obliteration. The first two nights, Emily had awoken in cold sweat, shivering and crying. She could feel the deaths of the Narnians that been slaughtered by Telmar weighing on her soul.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her wild heart when a voice drifted in from the doorway.

"Emmy? Are you all right? Did you have another nightmare?"

Amelia Clarke stood in the doorway, clad in a simple light-blue bathrobe; her hair tumbled messily down her back, her feet clad in slippers. An expression of worry had etched itself onto her thin face.

Emily drew a second breath and nodded, sitting up.

"I'm….Fine. It's..."

"Was it Kalis again?"

The Guardian shook her head. The night she had watched Kalis, who had been protecting the Treasure room, be beheaded by a soldier bearing the crest of Telmar, she had woken up screaming. It had taken her three hours to calm down. She hadn't uttered a word until the next day.

She shook her head.

"Rhys," she said hoarsely. "She was a good friend; a loyal and trusted member of the Order."

"I'm so sorry, Honey," the older woman soothed; cradling her daughter in her arms, stroking her hair comfortingly.

Being the Guardian of Narnia was a gift that came with a terrible price. You could feel the deaths of the countries inhabitants, and if you were close enough to them- Amelia didn't even want to begin to imagine the pain one would go through. It was a terrible burden to bear. She just wished Emily had been older when Aslan had chosen her to be his lieutenant.

"You know what," Amelia told her daughter, letting her tone fill with optimism. "I'll organize a picnic. Just for the two of us. We'll take horses and ride to the clearing that you like. We'll spend the day in nature. What do you think?"

Emily slowly raised her head, eyes shining.

"Ok." Her voice was low and slightly cracked.

"I'll meet you in the stables." Amelia pecked her daughter on the cheek, before sweeping out of the room, the door swinging shut behind her.

The ex-Guardian stopped by the kitchen to inform the housekeeper of their plans, then, she climbed the stairs to her bedroom to change into something more appropriate.

Amelia reached under her pillow and retrieved the small tin box from underneath her pillow, and pulled out the Silver Ring.

"It's for the best, Amielle. If I must return then that is what shall be done." Sadness had replaced the joy and playfulness that usually filled his eyes. He had gently placed a final kiss on her lips before walking through the Wardrobe, shoulders set, never looking back.

Amelia lightly touched her lips. They were tingling slightly with the ghost of that last kiss. The moment had seared itself into her mind.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she slipped the ring into her pocket and left to meet Emily by the stables.

The pair mounted their respectable horses. Emily rode a chestnut male she had named 'Vixion' while her mother rode a black mare she had deemed 'Destiny'.

"C'mon Vix, faster," Emily urged her horse as they raced through the wood, the wind blowing back her hair. She had gone riding often enough; she knew almost every hidden trail, path, and clearing.

Emily let out a cry of delight as Vixion galloped through a stream, sending up a fine spray of water.

By the time they reached the small secluded clearing, both horses (and their riders) were covered in a thin layer of sweat.

After watering the horses and letting them graze, the two Guardians sat on the checkered blanket Mrs. Macready had packed for them, along with a thermos of lemonade, a sandwich apiece, and some fresh fruit.

"She really went to all expenses on the lunch," Emily's mother joked, taking a sip of lemonade. It was cold and refreshing.

Emily forced a smile. She was still shaken from her nightmare. Being in the outdoors had helped, but the Narnian prayer rang in her ears like church bells.

"Tell me about your dream."

She looked up at her mother; her mother, who had been in the original battle for Narnia; The battle against Jadis, the White Witch, who had undergone unimaginable torture at the hands of her greatest enemy.

"The Cair was crumbling…. The Telmarines, they used catapults to destroy the defenses…. Rhys, she was looking for Kalis and a block fell-" she faltered, tears shining in her eyes.

"May she pass forth easily and peacefully into the Lion's country, and from this world's burden be free," Amelia whispered softly, watching her daughter with wide eyes.

Emily gaped at her. "How do you know that?"

"It's an old Narnian blessing said over the dead. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," she responded quickly, looking away.

A warm breeze blew through the trees, making the leaves rustle.

"Emily, I-I want to give you something."

Amelia reached into her pocket and brought out an object wrapped in a white handkerchief.

"Here." She extended the object to her daughter. "I want you to have it."

Aslan's Lieutenant removed the cloth and felt small tears well up.

"It's beautiful." Where had her mother gotten this ring? She never remembered seeing it.

Inspecting it closer, she noticed faint and dulled carvings etched into the tarnished silver.

"A royal seal ring," Emily murmured, rubbing her thumb over the surface. "Where on earth did you get this?"

"Your father proposed to me with that ring."

Emily, who had been holding the ring up to her face, pulled her hand away, holding the ring gingerly as if it had sprouted fangs and had begun spitting acidic venom.

"This….This was his?" she couldn't even bring herself to call him 'Father'.

"Yes. It was. I know you don't like him because he left, but if you just knew-"

"If I just knew," Emily cut in hotly, "I would love to know the reason my idiotic father left the wife, that he loved and his only child!"

"Emily, please," her mother pleaded, the emotion clear as day in her voice.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, letting the piece of jewelry fall limply back into her hand. "I'm sorry."

She slipped the ring into her pocket.

The snapping of some twigs in the trees to her left drew her attention. It could've been her imagination, but she was almost completely sure that she had seen a flash of gold hidden between the bushes.

A second commotion to her right made her turn once more. There it was again- a golden blur racing against the green canopy of trees, before disappearing from sight.

The girl dismissed it as a figment of her imagination, a hallucination brought on by her nightmares.

"Has Peter responded to your letter yet?" Amelia asked curiously, reaching for an apple.

Emily hadn't touched anything. Seeing the ring had made her lose her appetite. She opened her mouth to answer when she saw something that frightened her.

"Aslan?" She jumped to her feet, watching a spot just over her mother's shoulder.

The Golden Lion, the true king of the whole wood, stood just beyond the tree line, his amber eyes piercing, calling to her.

"Come," he said. With a jolt, Emily realized that he had not spoken out-loud, but in her mind.

"Emily, what are you looking at?" Amelia's face was a mask of confusion.

"You don't see him?" Emily asked, but she was barely paying attention to what she said. Her eyes were fixated on Aslan.

"Who? Aslan? Emily, there is nothing there but trees." Amelia's voice was frantic, laced with worry.

The girl glanced at her mother in puzzlement- how could she not see him?!

The Lion watched her impatiently. He shook his mane and turned tail, disappearing into the forest.

"I'll be right back, mom."

"Emily," her mother grabbed her hand, "just be careful."

She nodded subconsciously and walked forward, following Aslan into the wilderness.

Emily Clarke knew the woods, the forest. She knew where a hidden strawberry patch lay and the best place for robins to build their nests so that predators couldn't find the eggs. She wasn't afraid of getting lost.

Where was Aslan leading her? That was all she wondered as she followed him through the wilderness.

Then something changed. Something in the air changed. It grew heavier. The air itself stayed the same; however, it was laced with something dangerous, something ancient and something powerful. Magic. Of course, Emily did not realize this until it was too late.

"Aslan? Aslan!" The girl cried as the Lion disappeared from her sight, just beyond the tree line. She rushed after him, breathing hard. Where was he leading her? Breaking through the trees, Emily entered a clearing, and Aslan was nowhere in sight.

"Fantastic," she muttered under her breath. Not only did she lose Aslan, but she was also lost. "This is just bloody fantastic."

Taking a deep breath, Narnia's Guardian turned to study her surroundings. Maybe they hid a clue- something to tell her where she was.

Her heart leaped with joy as a faint glimmer, high above the trees, caught her eye.

She pushed on, climbing over rocks and ducking under low branches. Thorns tore at her clothing, tearing them.

The light became clearer and brighter- and Emily almost walked into a tree. Well, not exactly a tree. More like an iron post.

"Lantern Waste…." She trailed off, her heart and mind not believing- not wanting to believe- her eyes.

She was in Narnia.

Emily didn't know whether she was supposed to cry tears of joy or sadness. What she did know, however, was that is she was indeed in Narnia- and her visions were true, she needed to blend in. And fast.

She pondered her options- if the Telmarines had invaded Narnia, she couldn't go searching through a bunch of ruins for clothing….. Mr. Tumnus! When the House of Pevensie had reigned, the five of them had grown accustomed to leaving a spare set of clothing at his home, for whenever they went out hunting.

Gathering up her skirts in her hands, Emily ran through the wilderness, following the now near invisible path she faintly remembered. Rounding a corner, the familiar iron door came into view- but something was off. As she drew closer, she knew with complete certainty that something was wrong.

The once black door was now flecked with red rust and was just barely hanging on its hinges. The Guardian of Narnia took the piece of metal in her hands and pushed. It bit into her palms and fingertips. She bit her lip to resist crying out.

The door finally gave way. Emily stepped back and placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Her arms were shaking from the effort and her hands were red, covered with tiny indents from the rust.

Wiping away the sweat that had formed on her brow with the back of her hand, she stepped into the doorway. The spring sunlight slowly filtered into the room, filling it with a warm and welcoming heat.

The girl gasped.

The entire room was covered in a thick layer of undisturbed dust. Cobwebs had attached themselves to any and all surfaces. A warm breeze wafted through the room, ruffling stray papers that had miraculously survived.

All the evidence pointed to the fact that Mr. Tumnus's home had been vacant- abandoned even- for many years.

A brilliant ray of sunlight shone, reflecting off of some item and hitting Emily's eye, blinding her.

Walking over, she stooped down- and cried out in pain. Warm crimson blood flowed from her palm. Turning it over in her hands, she inspected the sharp object.

A picture- the frame long gone; the glass broken and stained, was now slick with blood as well. The picture itself was stuck to the shard of glass and was a yellowed piece of paper, its occupant not recognizable.

 _ **I have to find out what is going on**_ , the blonde thought to herself, moving to walk down the empty hall.

Reaching the storage room, the last doorway on the left, she pushed the oak door open and changed quickly into her Narnian outfit.

Returning to the main room, Emily took a final look around, placed her English clothes under a blanket, and walked outside into the fresh air.

Blinking in the sunlight, she tucked the small silver chain that held Peter's engagement ring to her, underneath her tunic's neckline. Her father's ring though was tucked firmly away into her boot.

"Emily."

The Guardian whipped around, catching the amber eyes of the Great Lion with her own gray ones.

"Aslan! I have-"

"Emily," he called, disappearing farther back into the trees.

She hesitated. Where was he leading her this time?

"Emily." Aslan's voice came again, urgently this time. "This cannot go on for any longer, you must find them, and protect them."

"Protect who, Aslan?" The girl called, following his voice through the trees.

"Remember your oath. Protect Narnia!"

The last word was roared. Not only out loud, reverberating through the trees but in her mind as well. The roar grew louder and louder. Emily's knees crumpled. She fell limply to the ground as her vision faded to black.

Aslan's lieutenant woke to the sound of water, the rhythmic sloshing of it.

Ignoring the dull throbbing that filled her head, Emily stood with a groan, dusting off her tunic in the process.

She was standing on the banks of a river. It's water glinting harshly in the sunlight.

Across the water was a forest Emily assumed to be the Great Woods; and in the distance, to the west, standing tall and menacing was a castle. Its towers and spires reached the sky.

The faint repetitive sound of hoof beats jolted her out of the trance. Rapidly approaching her from the North, was a group of centaurs? No, riders on horseback.

Emily ran. Guessing she was a few miles north of Beaverstown, she ran south, knowing that in the town she could find crossing, shelter, and figure out what the hell was going on.

She felt the riders drawing in on her. There was no way she would manage to outrun them. They overtook her; their armor gleamed cruelly in the fading sunlight.

They encircled her. Emily reached for her dagger.

With a panicked start, she realized that her blade was in Cair Paravel-what was left of it- where she had placed it before returning to England.

 _ **Wonderful**_ , she thought, _**I'm weaponless, outnumbered, and am at the mercy of the god-forsaken Telmarines!**_

The sound of metal being drawn over wood caused Emily to tense up. A cold sword point was placed between her shoulder blades.

"By order of My Lord Miraz, son of Caspian the Eighth, Regent and Lord Protector of Narnia and of Telmar; I command you to surrender."

* * *

 **Chapter one baby! And who doesn't like a little cliff hanger? I mean…. :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I will be posting this as a separate story called 'The Truth Unmasked', so go follow that so you can get all the updates for chapters if you want.**

 **Also, updates will be slow, but I will get them to you- do not worry!**

 **Please review- and don't hate. It's your opinion and I respect it, but if you don't like my story, just don't read it ok?**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


End file.
